


大剑短篇集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 227事件后的往AO3搬文计划之一，按墙头时间逐步来搬。原文发表时间约在07-08年，不代表现在写作情况。这个时期的短篇都很短，不分开了，统一放在这篇下面。每篇前面单独放cp。
Relationships: Flora/Galatea, Galatea/Miria (Claymore), Galatea/Miria/Flora, Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore), Miata/Clarice, Rafaela/Luciela, Yuma/Tabitha
Kudos: 1





	1. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 南御姐妹（露西艾拉x拉法艾拉）

「走吧 人间的孩子  
和一个仙灵手拉手  
走向荒野和河流  
这人间哭声太多 你不懂…」  
当南方封冻的支流上开始漂浮着大块大块的浮冰，新芽争先恐后从历经风雨的陈旧枝条上冒出它们翡翠色的首脑；维罗纳蔷薇色的天空上渗出了清澈的颜色，银色镶边的流云悠闲地滑过，绚烂的光斑随着缝隙的移动在凹凸不平的原野上游走；雀鸟穿梭跳跃在新生的树梢间，戴着斗笠的渔人划着一叶扁舟孤独地飘荡在静静的涟漪中。一切都在宣告着世界的苏醒，那春姑娘便已轻移莲步，拖曳着湿重的裙摆姗姗到来了。  
比维罗纳更北面一些的地方，春天来得不如海港那么熙攘热烈。成片的笔直树林里弥漫着银杏香味，矢车菊色的天空被切割成细碎的片段。小城镇似乎并没有因为天气的转暖而热闹起来，稀稀落落的人口散落在村子的四角，双生女神喷泉孤零零坐落在城镇中央，她们的眼睛安静地阖着，面容温暖而坚定，仿佛守护苍穹的星辰。  
一点复活节的气氛也没有。拉法艾拉叹了口气，继续向背对阳光的方向持续加速。  
姐姐为什么完全不像姐姐呢……或许寻遍整个大陆也再难找到拉法艾拉这样无奈的妹妹。即使自己是妹妹，露茜艾拉是姐姐，她也从来没有享受过作为妹妹的宠溺。姐姐总是任性地到处乱跑——无论那是在怎样的状况下。  
拉法艾拉是在村西的林子里找到姐姐的。  
她不能不承认，这片风景空旷的小树林实在是适宜喝下午茶的优雅去处。溪流的声音清脆而唯美。  
她没好气地踏着惺忪的泥土，深一脚浅一脚地向丛林中央不亦乐乎的姐姐走去。  
“露茜艾拉姐姐，妈妈叫你回家吃午饭了。”  
露茜艾拉没有回头。  
“露茜艾拉姐姐，妈妈叫你回家吃午饭了。”  
露茜艾拉依然没有回头。  
“露茜艾拉姐姐！妈妈叫你回家吃午饭了！”  
露茜艾拉没有理会，专注地盯着那一朵干净的纯白，像是投身于一项顶天立地的伟大事业。  
“露茜艾拉姐姐？”  
露茜艾拉仿佛什么都没有听见，只是用右手的拇指与十指在翩翩的色彩中觅取，拈寻  
“露茜艾拉姐姐！”  
耐心突破临界点的怒吼响起的同时，露茜艾拉如梦初醒地猛然抬头，深棕红色的眼底荡漾着令人灰心的失落。  
“拉法艾拉…你把我的小蝴蝶吓跑了！”  
姐姐专心致志一个上午只是为了一只流连花丛的蝴蝶，拉法艾拉哭笑不得。  
“姐姐…蝴蝶不是这样捉的，”拉法艾拉无力地笑笑，蹲下身寻找那只蝴蝶的踪影，“要像这样——”  
纤细的小手五指并拢，手心向内凹进，手指弯曲，捧成小笼子一般的形状。  
蝴蝶华丽而脆弱的翅膀一翕一翕地开合，阴影洒在一侧，看上去仿佛是阳光在颤抖。  
“姐姐，你看，这样才对。”  
蝴蝶不知所措地扑腾，赋予它绚丽颜色的粉末肆意挥洒，却始终挣脱不开那小小的黑暗牢笼。  
那年还不到十岁的拉法艾拉忽然难过起来，无缘由地。  
“我们放了它吧，姐姐。”估计着姐姐大约透过自己的指缝欣赏够了蝴蝶窘迫的姿态，拉法艾拉试探道。  
“恩。”  
黑暗訇然中开，重获新生的蝴蝶慌忙冲向那至高无上的光辉，很快恢复了优雅轻盈的身姿。  
对于拉法艾拉，那天的记忆就只有姐姐望着远去的蝴蝶消失在她们注视的目光中，咧开了嘴笑，天真幸福，波光潋滟。  
很久以后，露茜艾拉和拉法艾拉成为银瞳战士以后。  
拉法艾拉曾经做过一个梦。  
梦见自己长出两只纯白的翅膀，在天空自由自在地飞行。  
她从家乡出发，亲吻南方美丽的云彩，成片一望无垠的梯田在脚下仿佛巨大的棋盘。纵横交错的河道，流淌其中的水清澈有如缈夏地区产的上等清酒。  
她在西方漫天的风沙里翻滚，享受沙石击打身体的洗礼。透过极低的能见度看西方苍老广阔的土地，干涸的河床静脉一样扩张开去，滚滚的麦浪承载着农民一年的希望，饱满地仿佛那从天而降炽烈的光线。拉波勒城里响起晚祷的钟声，与城中鼓乐遥相呼应。  
她在北方纷纷扬扬的大雪中舞蹈，冰冷的空气深入了她的骨髓。纯白的世界泛着冰蓝色的死光，雪覆压在火红的枫叶上，仿佛同燃的烈焰与冰雪。荒芜的陆地上偶然可以发现一长串孤单的脚印，分不清它的主人将去往何方。  
她在东方崎岖的山石间穿行。袅无人烟的灰绿色山川间是黑色的峡谷，恐惧与诱惑吸引着过路的旅人，信仰不纯者纷纷葬身此地，成为了终年徘徊不复的灵魂。  
不对…少了些什么…  
姐姐呢？  
为什么没有？  
哪里都找不到姐姐…  
她疯了一般地往回赶，南方柔和的青山绿水陡然乍现。  
那是…儿时与姐姐捉蝴蝶的小溪？  
她向那个方向飞去，视线越来越模糊，最后她看见露茜艾拉在她们曾一起捉蝴蝶的地方对她微笑，依然纯洁温暖。而那上扬的唇角上滑下的，分明是殷红的温热液体。  
雾散，梦醒。  
凄寒的月光通过史达夫狭小的窗棂，在露茜艾拉的半侧身子上投下朦胧的华氲。  
拉法艾拉忽然想要叫醒露茜艾拉，将自己那空灵悲伤的梦境向姐姐一一诉说。  
月色中露茜艾拉甜美的睡颜恬静如婴孩，自来到东方以后，拉法艾拉只有在深夜姐姐熟睡时才能看到这样的露茜艾拉，和她们少年时代一色的宁静幸福。  
拉法艾拉不知道姐姐正在做什么样的梦，是否会和她一样在梦中因寻觅什么而焦急绝望。想起次日她们即将完成的实验，话到嘴边，又咽下。  
她只是约莫觉得，冷冷的月华笼罩下，姐姐微微翕合的睫毛，像极了她为她捉的那只蝴蝶的翅膀。  
“露茜艾拉，拉法艾拉，起床了。”终年顶着一张扑克脸的黑衣人顶着依然的扑克脸打开了门，“今天要进行第一次达到觉醒程度解放的实验。”  
黑衣人的神情波澜不惊如同一张僵死的面具，好象今天要进行的，只是训练生常规的水平考核，而非一场组织历史上里程碑意义的实验。  
“露茜艾拉失控了！”  
“快让她回来啊！”  
拉法艾拉双膝深陷在地面里，史达夫的天空被垂垂老去的光染得血红。  
她向南方伸出手，左眼中腥甜的液体汹涌而出。  
露茜艾拉头也不回地离开，一如那年拉法艾拉放走的蝴蝶。  
拉法艾拉并不能清楚地解释自己最后一刻依然压抑妖气的原因，她只能本能地握住露茜艾拉的手，直到最后。  
多少年后，拉法艾拉再次站在南方透蓝的天空下，叮咚作响的溪水旁。风景犹在，残阳几升几落，繁华几度枯荣。  
林子深处的野花丛中那一点比周遭都眩目的斑斓迅速占领了她的视线。  
是一只蝴蝶。  
她下意识向树林中央靠近，战士的钢靴深深陷进泥土，比少年时穿的拖鞋要厚重许多，亦不再有了泥土没过脚面凉凉的触感。  
竭力回忆儿时驾轻就熟的动作，小心翼翼地拢起手，轻轻覆压。黑暗铺天盖地而来，凝聚在小小的空间。  
蝴蝶绝望地四面冲撞，逃不出命运的束缚。  
左眼的伤疤在兀自流淌的华彩中分外狰狞。  
制造牢笼的手重重一颤。  
仅有的一线光明击破黑暗的瞬间，蝴蝶像是抓到了最后的救命稻草一般，奋力挣脱。  
手起，剑落。  
左侧的翅膀整齐断裂。  
蝴蝶破碎着凋零。  
她看着一切发生，就那样无动于衷地看着，直至蝴蝶的最后一缕残躯在微风中消失殆尽。右手掌心中薄薄的蝶翅抖动地栩栩如生。  
将手心向自己的左脸贴去，尚未接触到丑陋的伤疤，掌心里的蝶翼便已经滑落，凋敝。  
徒劳地感受着自己掌心的冰凉。  
半晌，放下。  
家乡的风景于拉法艾拉已经不再有意义。  
她转身，面向姐姐妖气激烈释放的方向。  
离开，不再回眸。  
「我爱你，露茜艾拉姐姐。」  
后记：关于这篇全然因82话怨念而产生的废柴物，其实真的觉得太多地方没有完善，连题目都十分纠结。想要为自己记忆中的Rucera和Raphaela画上一个圆满的句点，最后却发现自己连这点都做不到。此文中的遗憾已经不必尽数，也无法说已经尽了能力范围内的人事。我无力安慰灵魂不知身在何方的她们，而这是我最后能够得以安慰自己的手段。因为从现在起，她们只是Riful的法宝，而不再是我记得的Rucera和Raphaela了。  
对Raphaela，我本不想再用已经被指反复蹂躏的那句冷暖自知来概括，但是请原谅词穷的我已经无力去拼凑其他。因为连同伴也无法理解的她，只能冷暖自知，再自知，自知到灵魂的深处，然后成就，不是奇迹，不是神话，只是她，只是她们而已。  
于是终结。


	2. 为霜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 南御姐妹（露西艾拉x拉法艾拉）

「来，姐姐，我们一起走吧。」  
「为什么要走……」  
「因为我们，一直相信。」

「会不会有一天，我能不再看到你悲伤的笑容。」  
「你仰起头，光漫溢过我们的侧脸，纯洁地，冰冷地。」

拉菲尔拉扣着露茜艾拉的十指。  
她们有着相同的发色，一色的瞳眸。  
露茜艾拉是姐姐，拉菲尔拉是妹妹。  
她们就那样十指紧扣，即使日落，即使嘴角的笑容被眼泪和鲜血掩埋。

露茜艾拉扣着拉菲尔拉的十指。  
她们依旧有着相同的发色，一色的瞳眸。  
只是昔日的发被这铂金色的苍白所掩盖，银色的眼再无清澈的眼泪。  
她们始终十指相扣。

十指紧扣。  
她们并肩走在乡村的石子小道上，史达夫荒蛮的原野上，南方海港的大街小巷上，北方被风雪掩埋的土地上，西方崎岖的山路上。  
歇息时，她们的手握着同一柄剑。

「露茜艾拉姐姐，我会不会有一天…失去你？」  
「如果有一天我死了的话，拉菲尔拉。」

露茜艾拉还活着，拉菲尔拉也还活着。  
然她们终究是失去彼此了。  
拉菲尔拉依然是那铂金的发色，露茜艾拉却恢复了那她们儿时互相抚摸的番红长发。  
至此身份再也不同，立场再也不同，种族再也不同。  
唯有血管中相同的血液时时流淌，自回忆中长出倒刺，剜剐，直至新生。

「如果这世上没有人再爱你了，那便是因为——我已不在这世上了。」

拉菲尔拉一个人握起剑，行走在大陆的角落，组织的阴影中。  
露茜艾拉一个人握起剑，挡在那一身银白的男人面前。

拉菲尔拉拥着露茜艾拉，露茜艾拉拥着拉菲尔拉。  
她们依然十指紧扣。  
她们握着同一把剑，依偎在一起歇息。  
她们仰起脸，南方的青山绿水倒映在她们的脚下。  
她们的瞳中是一色蓝天。

露茜艾拉倒下去，拉菲尔拉没有松手。  
因为若是松手，便再没有机会像现在这样紧紧相拥，十指相扣。  
只有这样…才不会失去你。

「我爱你…露茜艾拉姐姐…」


	3. Endless Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘉拉迪亚x米莉亚x芙罗拉

我们说每一段八点档都有飘满樱花或玫瑰的开端，开端中有一位其貌不扬的女主角，或转学或穿越的戏码溅了一代又一代的狗血也总有人不觉着厌倦。可我不是一个废柴茱莉叶，至少与这个定语无关。我没有也不会站在帝国大厦顶点等待英雄拥抱我纵身跃下，或是戴着化妆舞会的面具在洛可可边缘握住王子的手，更不会有一位兼父亲兄长情人于一身的男子为我担待整个世界。  
你看，我只是这样走出去，凭借听觉和触觉知晓路途尽头已无人等候。但是我还是要向前，那里有的仅仅是我熟悉的笑容，然后我会张开双臂拥抱她们，直至大笑，或者哭出声，或者死去。

疼痛开始冰冷的时候，她知道雨季来临了。  
拉波勒地处西陲，雨季不长，雨量也不大，夹杂着西方特有的泥砂和红柳气味，落在身上立刻将伤痛放大并模糊了好几倍。  
她向钟声响起的方向竭力穿行，在失去视觉与建立起更敏锐的听觉之间的，极为混乱黑暗的尴尬中挣扎，仿佛赤足踏过荆棘。晚祷的歌声中没有安慰，与雨声和脚步声交杂混合，成为一段银瞳生命中最后的反复乐章。  
血浆自毁坏的眼球中逆流而下，她有些讽刺地想着这算不算如愿以偿。  
思念并想象着心跳停止瞬间眼前一片光明的样子，她听见修女快步赶来的沓沓声，倒在教堂的台阶前。

她做了一个梦，梦见飞过原野。  
越升越高。十字花形的大陆漂浮在妖魔血般紫色的海洋中，形单影只，光怪陆离。

嘉拉迪雅受印时封了No.17这个中等偏上的席位，站在一众新战士中倒也颇为得意。她换好行头打点整齐，连披风也不落下。  
新烙上印的剑在手里还没握热乎，就半路杀出个黑衣人将她喊出了列。

“你被选为组织新一任的血眼候补了。”这话，鲁路是在一间不知是不愿见光还是见不得光的阴暗地下室对她说的，口吻平静，开门见山，其中竟有恭喜和奚落的意味。  
“那是什么？”她很诚实地回答。无知不是她们最大的罪过。  
“组织专门培训的妖气感知型战士，”鲁路一直笑着，嘉拉迪雅捕捉不到他的思路，“作用么…则是对其他战士进行控制和监视。”  
那别有用心的停顿让她从旁犹豫了一秒，然后选择了她所了解的生存方式。  
“知道了。”她点了点头，礼仪课的内容惟妙惟肖地反馈在黑衣人们身上，足以乱真。对于这类老师私下找风纪委员谈话性质的雕虫小技，她不置可否。

过于漫长的岁月对于记忆的细节片段而言是注定的天敌。  
后来细细回想，那段训练的日子已经模糊地连不成可动的影象。多数时间中仅是反复联系，几乎没有离开过史达夫，免了日晒雨淋的同时也错过风景旖旎。  
唯一有色彩的那天是首次实际操练，由艾路米达领着去训练生营，评估她们的妖气。  
那是她第一次见到米里雅，个子不算特别高，不知怎得看上去尤为挑眼。她暗骂自己不该走神，妖气像调皮的线头眨眼不见。  
也罢，这番景象也真应了那一见钟情，方算狗血逆天。

训练生中午休息时她向她们当中过去，艾路米达坐在一旁，竟也没有阻拦。  
她不想承认自己其实羡慕她们尚能三两成群，她却已被安置在故事的讲述者这一青黄不接的位置上，离局外人一步之遥，又被禁锢在盘根错节的宿命里。  
毕竟八棵树老师曾让我们相信过，所有银瞳都是殊途同归的。

嘉拉迪雅找到了一个合适的角落，看过去的视野不偏不倚。她在这刚刚好的位置上默默观望，米里雅正穿过训练场，寻找另一个看起来高几届的短发少女。后来嘉拉迪雅偶然在组织名册上看到希尔达的名字，愣是没有想起谁来，倒是褪色地几近黑白的肖像上凝固的晴朗笑容，过了很久也不曾忘却。  
之外还有一个更小些的姑娘同她们在一起，五官煞是好看，留着清艳的小卷发，格外坚定的眼神在一众平庸者中很容易辨认。  
而嘉拉迪雅仅仅注视着米里雅，她在训练生中是十分受尊敬的队长式人物。她望着那双燃烧般与自己一色的银眼，无端想象着它们流泪的样子。  
尚未来得及对自己恶意的揣测啼笑皆非，嘉拉迪雅忽然发现一股妖气发生了变化。米里雅在看着她的方向，神情警觉。  
她猛得意识到自己的失态，赶紧匆匆转身，之后很久没有在那里出现过。

再过了些许年她们才再次相遇，起因仍是组织居心不明的狩猎觉醒者任务。更多人终其一生无法触摸的经历，在她们之中早已落了俗套。  
她懒得费心去计算她与米里雅和芙罗拉被编入同一小分队的概率，彼时她们都还不是个位数，所以还指派了另一位个位战士担任队长。很久之后再回忆这些时，她不记得那个女子的姓名和剑印。她只见过她这一次，她在战斗中死去，成为这次任务中唯一的阵亡者。  
深深记忆并恐惧着的是，那位队长在竭力保护了米里雅免受觉醒者垂死挣扎的一击后，便再也无法抑制地开始了暴走过程。作为“血眼”她读得到那条滚烫的界限，但无能为力。她那时的能力还不足以拉她回来，而且也已不是她力所能及的范畴了。  
一时她们手足无措，她第一次读到濒临觉醒的妖气，比艾路米达描述的矛盾扭曲地多，令人产生了作呕和怜悯的双重错觉。  
最后是芙罗拉行了刑，在最后一个关口。  
队长的血几乎是安静地淌了遍地的，她的妖气几乎立刻停止，甚至来不及将血吹散。  
嘉拉迪雅有些心虚地看了芙罗拉一眼，看见的是一汪水银，无声无息。

回东方的路上要经过拉波勒附近的一片树林。茂密的墨绿色植物将天空切割成细小的岁月，仰面望去，行星运行的轨道断断续续。  
天色暗了，她们跟着方向感最好的米里雅走了很远，在一处溪水旁休息。  
她始终尽力忍耐。直到终于无法按捺下有些悲哀的好奇。  
“芙罗拉，你之前一直在做什么呢？”  
一路上芙罗拉都没有放下剑，不时在就近的树上刻刻划划。  
“这里树林太密，又没有路标，”她认真地回答，“所以我做了些标记，好让路人找到正确的方向。”  
嘉拉迪雅笑出声来，米里雅面无表情。  
“你还真是…积极地生活呢。”半晌，她这样下结论道。  
这里林子已经稀疏了许多，抬头可见一道银河将宇宙分两处绚烂。过去与未来完美衔接成灰红色的巨大苍穹。

谁说无巧不成脑残剧，这逆命题否命题一概不成立。  
纵然用上生活这类不合适的字眼，命运有时也巧合地叫自作聪明者一败涂地。

剜去双眼后她藏好剑，快步穿过树林赶往拉波勒。她必须在体力耗尽前赶到，并在那之前完成所有需要妖气修复的部分。  
路与路交错，渐渐延伸至未知的绝望。  
她早该想起来的，有人把正确的方向刻在她的骨血里，而她竟不自知。  
老树的伤口再也不会愈合，过了许多年仍然清晰如初。她抚摸着那粗糙表皮上痕迹的苍凉，温暖来自数百光年之外。

我梦见了，我梦见我捧起你的脸。我从来没有见过你哭泣，为何你却要在梦中落下红泪。

不，不，你不会死的。这一定是错了，不会的。  
你将全部的光明给了我，用以换取我得以苟且安生的黑暗。  
所以你不会死的，不会的。

她惊醒过来，迎面撞上意料之中的大片黑暗。她可以感到有人围在床边，但他们不存在，对她而言不存在。  
她徒劳地向北方伸出手，向着妖气消失的方向，指尖所及之处皆是空落落的寒冷。她聆听着窗外的水声，亿万公尺之上的积雨云行走起来带过鼻尖的酸凉。  
深秋的雨如水银一般冷，从高处跌落，终要排入轮回。


	4. Le Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 珍x古妮娅

Pourquoi notre coeur fait tic-tac?  
Parce que la pluie fait flic flac。  
壁炉发出催人入眠的劈啪声，旅馆客房内的什物摆设都被晕染上了暖醺醺的味道。珍在一张铺设简单的四柱床上坐下，床立刻发出吱呀的摩擦声。  
“虽然简陋些，不过总算很干净。”她解下披风，安静地面对着她。  
剑狠狠深入地面。珍叹口气，没有动。  
“明明难得有床，为什么还要那样呢。”  
“习惯而已。”肩甲轻微碰撞，眨眼克莱雅便摆好了倚剑入眠的姿势，甚至眼睑都已垂下，睫毛的影子落在苍白的面容上，像蝴蝶的翼。  
“随你高兴吧。”即使这么说着，珍还是握起剑，换上了相同的姿势，“明天就要到比艾德了，今晚要好好休息才是。”  
“恩。”克莱雅想起什么似地睁开眼，却是仿佛越过玻璃，直望向远方起伏的山峦。一汪残月清冷地翩落，溅得泪满面。  
珍顺着望过去，壁炉的火光在窗上投下若明若暗的淡黄色影子，永不止息地跃动。它虚无的轮廓如同一幅流淌的画，钴蓝色的天空和点缀其上的星星点点镶裱在它四周，如凝固的歌。  
“果然，这里离北方已经很近了，夜晚有些凉呢。”珍端起尚热的木槿茶，杯沿碰了碰微干的唇后又放下，“记得我的家乡也是这样的天气。不过再也不能自知冷暖，还真是有些悲哀呢。”  
“我睡不着，珍。”  
“那说一会儿话好了，”她的笑容是一轮刚毅的弧度，“不过别拉上窗帘，我很喜欢夜晚的风景啊。”

Pourquoi le temps passe si vite?  
Parce que le vent lui rend visite。  
“呐，珍，你刚才说，你的家乡是什么样子？”  
“家乡…是个很小的小镇，不过很漂亮。我很喜欢那里呢。  
那里的天气和这里很像，晚上冷，如果出门不小心就会感冒。  
不过正是因为这样的气候，那里有一种大陆上罕见的蝴蝶。我年幼时曾见过它。”  
“真的？”  
“恩。镇里的老人说，它朝生暮死，只在傍晚的天空被染红时才款款而来，待到最后一丝光芒陨落便不见踪影。它只出现在背阳的山坡，我曾经见过它一次。”  
“它一定很美丽吧。”  
“恩，它的翅是蓝绿色的，飞舞起来像流星一样。我们家乡传说，见到它的人向它许愿，它就会把心愿带往天国，带给双子女神聆听。”  
“你许了什么愿望？”  
“我妈妈的病能好起来。当时她病得很重，于是我上山找它，很幸运，我真的见到了，还向它许了愿。”  
“然？你的愿望实现了么？”  
“妈妈果真好起来了…我很高兴，以为它真的把我的心愿带给女神了。后来…才知道那个健康的妈妈是妖魔扮成的。”  
壁炉的声响愈来愈微弱，渐渐灭了。窗上的图画少了跃动的一笔，顿时如这屋内的气氛般肃静下来。

Pourquoi tu me prends par la main?  
Parce qu’avec toi je suis bien.  
“那种蝴蝶…叫什么名字？”  
“珍。”  
“是你的名字呢。你母亲取的？”  
“恩。”  
“希望你为别人带来幸福吧。”  
“也许吧。不过愿望实现的方式…有时候还真古怪呐。”  
“但是彼此祝福的心意和希望并没有变。你说是么，珍？”  
“啊，是啊。或许这便算是我们活下去的支撑了呢。明天要赶到集合地了，休息一下吧，克莱雅。”  
“晚安。”


	5. Les Fleurs Du Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑双子（亚莉斯娅x比茜）

——Vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté  
Les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent

Alicia喜欢马车，喜欢那些颜色苍俊的常绿树木，喜欢包装缤纷的礼物和小孩子口中温暖的歌谣，喜欢冬季清寒的气候和劈啪燃烧的壁炉。Alicia喜欢雪，喜欢那遍野的纯白将大地埋葬，喜欢那延伸至无限远处的一行浅浅脚印。  
这些Beth都是明明白白的。  
所以每至冬日，Beth都会默许Alicia伫立在组织宿舍的落地窗前，看一片一片六角形的晶莹汇成汪洋。  
那些时候Alicia总是说，Beth你看，快看呀，又下雪了。  
像是不堪她的目光似的，雪总会渐渐停下。世界自沉默中苏醒，又睡去。纯白的雪泛射致人目盲的逆光，将清澈的夜幕映成钴蓝色，似冰雪之上的熊熊烈焰那般恍惚。  
太阳自白雪的烘托中升起，铺开灼热的光芒。

终于有一年，Beth看着日渐沉默的Alicia，扶着她的肩说：  
“早些睡吧，明天…还要训练。”  
那时候的Beth，已经不太明白自己阻止Alicia的理由。她只记得Alicia没有说话，她纤细的手臂轻轻颤抖，动作幅度很小很小。  
她的手抬起来，她面前的玻璃结了厚厚一层霜花。  
她小心翼翼地用指腹将那层霜抹去，形成几个歪歪扭扭的字母。  
Alicia。Beth。  
“Beth你看，我会写我们的名字耶。”  
Beth默然。  
Alicia已不再记得了，她却还是记得的。  
她会写她们的名字，她们都会，她们以前还会写别的什么。  
只是现在她不能了，她想不起来了。习惯了剑与血的手已难以适应那样细巧的动作。  
Alicia睡下了，自那之后再也没有彻夜看过雪。  
Beth隐隐想着自己是否做错了什么，她总觉得，Alicia被时光照亮的容颜愈来愈悲伤，悲伤得不会哭不会笑。  
只是她也渐渐想不起来了，想不起来Alicia曾经喋喋不休地向她诉说她是多么期待圣诞的来临，整夜整夜不眠地看一场场雪，在结霜的窗上写下她们的名字。  
她们在学会记忆之前，便已遗忘。

Beth记得Alicia最后一次哭，是第一次同调觉醒实验中的事。  
她们穿过重重叠柱的组织大厅，Alicia将她的手握得生疼。  
黑衣人神色紧张地注视着她们，列莫托亲自走在前方为她们领路。Alicia害怕地躲避着仿佛来自地狱的目光，Beth向她微微侧过身，尽量以保护的姿势。  
即使比Alicia晚片刻降临到这人世，Beth却一直都以为自己比Alicia坚强。  
或许这种自信来源于被选中担任精神负担者的是自己，是Beth，不是Alicia。  
Beth应该带领Alicia，Beth应该守护Alicia，Beth应该陪伴Alicia。  
Beth那么相信着。

史达夫的天气恶劣起来，甚至不亚于行走其中的黑衣男人。  
干寒的飞雪被风扬起又落下。如果说黑色的组织建筑是冬季史达夫的骨架，那么漫天的雪华便是它的精魂。它们细微而坚韧，席卷而来暴虐的精致和嗜血的优雅，在开阔的天地间盛开，凋零，垂垂沉暮，非生非死。  
Beth并不意外。至少Alicia喜欢雪，Alicia喜欢纯白的风景，Alicia喜欢踏在雪原上柔软的质感，她总说那使她穿着钢靴的脚好受多了。  
Beth看着Alicia，她站在训练场中央没有动。  
那一瞬Beth似乎真的听见Alicia对她说了什么，但她已来不及记得了。  
“Alicia，Beth，”身后的黑衣人冷冷命令，掩饰不住兴奋与惶恐，“开始了。”  
开始了，妖力向一切方向发散，匀称得近乎完美。  
即使先前有过无数模拟与练习，Beth依然是初次如此真实完整地体会到这种微妙的过程——Alicia正在进入她的灵魂，没有任何杂质与突兀，她们的结合天衣无缝。Beth已不只是Beth，还是Alicia。现在Beth终于可以清晰地听到Alicia对她说话，那是Alicia，也是她自己。  
「Beth，Beth！」  
「我在这里，Ali，放心吧，我在呢。」  
「你真的在么？真的？」  
「我在，我一直都在你这里。」  
「你会一直都在么？如果我要到别的地方去…你会一直在么？」  
「Beth永远都跟Ali在一起。」  
黑衣人在低声发出指示，显然对第一阶段的效果十分满意，要求Beth控制Alicia将妖力提升至第二级梯度。  
平衡开始有些吃力，Beth不得不竭力捕捉Alicia的思绪，像是寻觅自己的潜意识。那个声音变得飘忽不定，仿佛被风吹散。  
「Beth，我们离开这里好不好？」  
妖力狠狠抖动一下。  
「哦，不，Ali，你千万别想那种事！」  
「Ali在这里不开心，Ali忘记了很多事，Ali好疼，好难受…Beth你陪Ali一起走好不好…不然Ali会死的…」  
「Ali你不会死！Beth在，Beth在这里，只要Beth在Ali身边，Ali绝对不会死！」  
「Ali只想和Beth在一起！求求你了Beth！跟Ali走！和Ali一起走！」  
脆弱的天平轰然倒塌，妖力溢出，像肆虐的暴风雪。  
“快让她停下来！快！Beth！”  
「停下来…停下来！Ali！」  
「Beth…Beth…」  
「拜托你，快停下啊！」  
「Beth…Beth不会离开Alicia对不对？」  
「不会！Ali…你也不要离开Beth，为了Beth留下来好不好？」  
「留下来的话，就可以一直和Beth在一起么？」  
「一定可以的，只要Ali和Beth在一起就一定可以的！」  
「答应我，Beth永远和Ali在一起。」  
「永远。」  
妖气消散，世界恢复清明。黑衣人们纷纷吁了一口长气。  
雪这次没有停。  
Alicia死死地拽着Beth的披风，骨节发白。  
在Beth开口之前她仰起了头，正对上Beth惊愕的银瞳。  
“对不起…Beth…”两行几乎凝结成冰雪的清泪沿着她佼好的轮廓，缓缓地一滴一滴落在地上，融入纯白，“不过Ali还是回来了。”  
“那就好。”Beth捧着她的脸，似乎是想替她抹去泪痕。  
“Beth说了…Beth不会离开Ali，Beth不骗人的，对么？”  
“恩，不会。”她扶着她站立，动作艰难。  
“今天的实验结束了。”列莫托做了个手势，立刻两名黑衣人便来到她们两边，示意她们跟着回去。  
Alicia和Beth很早以前就懂了，黑色衣服男人的命令必须绝对服从。  
那样Alicia才不会离开Beth，Beth才不会离开Alicia。  
“看来…需要进一步削弱她们的自我意识了。”风雪中列莫托的袍子摆成秃鹰的姿态，似笑非笑的神情比严寒的天气更为阴冷。

Alicia和Beth刚到史达夫的时候，Alicia曾忍不住好奇问列莫托，外面那些白色披风和银色铠甲的姐姐们是谁，为什么穿得和她们不一样？  
列莫托很耐心地回答，那些人也是大剑，和她们一样。  
“那么我们跟她们是一样的么？”  
“不，我的洋娃娃，”列莫托将她从Beth身边抱起，勾起冷笑，“你们将和她们都不一样…你们会是她们中最出色的。你们对于组织，将重于她们所有人。”  
不一样，真的不一样么。  
Alicia终究没有问，Beth在她一旁，沉默地牵着她的手。

遗忘不能代表没有发生过，活在心中即是永恒。  
所以她们要去遗忘。  
直到忘却这世间一切身负姓名的万物，忘却小孩子唱的圣诞童谣，忘记马车与公主，忘记美得无知无觉的飞霜白雪，忘记那一片茫茫的纯白，忘记窗上写下的名字。  
待到她们忘记了彼此，也许便永不再分离了。  
史达夫的风撕扯着厚实的土地，强大的对手步步逼近。  
这不是下雪的季节，她们已想不起来了。  
“动手吧，Alicia。”  
那是Alicia，也是Beth。那是Beth，也是Alicia。  
成为同一人后便能再不分开了。  
雪依然会像笑容一样垂落在眼前，手牵着手的少女欢快地歌唱着离她们越来越远，进入身后微茫的纯白世界。

近朱者赤，近墨者却依然纯白。

后：不知道在码些什么东西…那段妖气同调状态下的对话冷死我了。好吧我承认虽然我这么努力去试了还是跟圣诞搭不上边。设定是双黑姐妹在渐渐同调的过程中会以失去记忆的方式丧失自我…妹妹似乎比姐姐要慢一些，这都是YY的产物，和原作无关，误会禁止…


	6. Open The Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莉芙露相关

从前有个小女孩叫莉芙露。  
莉芙露是村上最顽皮的孩子，顽皮到让那些人生经验丰富的老人大呼头疼，干脆撒手不管不问不顾。

从前有个银眼魔女叫莉芙露。  
莉芙露是同期中最难以管束的战士，难以管束到让那些老辣猥琐的黑衣男人见了唯恐避之不及，直接扔去讨伐深渊者。

现在有个深渊者叫莉芙露。  
莉芙露是大陆上最无法撼动的力量，无法撼动到让那北方的银发男人自觉自愿相安无事了几个世纪。

莉芙露是莉芙露，别无其他。

莉芙露尚是战士的时候，曾执行过一次讨伐前代男觉醒者的任务。  
那是曾作为No.5的存在，很强。  
待她和No.2的阿嘉莎自两个方向将对方庞大的身躯绞得粉碎，她们已经遍体鳞伤。  
男觉醒者不甘地咽下最后一口气时，莉芙露已经在搀扶着阿嘉莎往回走。  
坚硬的战靴踏过裹着青苔的林间石路，垂暮的夕阳自枝桠的缝隙间淌下。身后血迹长长地曳成一条，绛红与深紫融合交错，不分彼此。  
林路的尽头是不大的村庄。  
阿嘉莎不自在地享受着出乎意料的待遇——旅馆的一间古朴双人房。莉芙露站在窗边看着她木然地解放妖气接合适才战斗中被斩断的左臂，那双一色的湛银瞳眸中泛着迷茫不知所措的涟漪，忽然笑得无奈。  
“呐，阿嘉莎，”莉芙露忽然转过身，很是吓了刚治疗完左臂的No.2一跳，“你说，人为什么而活着？”  
“……真是无聊问题。”定了定神，那阿嘉莎结论下地斩钉截铁，“身为战士…”  
“只要时刻紧握着自己的剑，直至一天将它挥向自己的咽喉。”莉芙露并没有移动，只是心朗气清地笑，铂金色的刘海有几缕垂到眼前，“这是我们训练生的第一课，是不是？”  
“没错，今天好累，我可要先睡了。”阿嘉莎扬了扬她妖冶的长卷发，慵懒地向身后的床上倒去，却旋即发现了比自己矮了近一个头的女孩异样的动作，“你干什么？”  
“拉开窗帘啊，外面风景很好呢。”女孩无辜的银瞳仿佛直刺心底，竟然使战斗中无所畏惧的鲜血之阿嘉莎接连打了数个寒颤。  
“别拉，你不想被村里那些人类躲在角落里战战兢兢地偷窥吧。”  
然后，阿嘉莎惊恐困惑地看着莉芙露最后一次笑了，嘴角上扬的弧度残酷美丽，露出一口小白牙，纯洁而罪恶。  
窗帘猛地訇然中开，光汹涌而下。少女的侧脸始终微笑着，在浓郁的温暖与冰冷中粉碎成尘。

北方的漫天风雪中，银色的脚印与红色的鲜血几乎是顷刻便被掩埋。  
同伴的尸体狼狈不堪地横在脚旁，那男人蓝色的眸居高临下地俯视着她，脸掩在面具下看不清他的表情。  
“你输了，”他不带一丝感情地宣告，“放下剑吧。”  
血自额上蜿蜒而下，将视线渲染成绝望的颜色。  
莉芙露终于没有笑，剑颤抖着，依然直指青灰色的天空。  
极限在那一刹那无声崩溃。  
沉重的枷锁被斩断，前方是无尽的牢狱。  
极至的轻松居然亦是如此痛苦和罪孽。  
周身的每根神经都在急剧拉伸，温热的液体自眼角滑落，氲湿了脸颊。  
那男人却已恢复人形，在莉芙露听清他的话语之前，便转身没入了银白的世界中。

战士生命里的一分一秒都要与剑形影不离。然当莉芙露不再是战士之后，才明白自己终身无法放下刺伤别人和自己的剑。  
西方的天空因常年飘扬的风沙而显得不太明净，连月亮都比大陆其余四角朦胧了不少。  
莉芙露有些好笑地看着自己在月光下折射琥珀光泽的棕发，将它拂到脑后。  
灯火渐熄，街上空无一人。  
莉芙露一个人赤着脚，一步一步向前走。脚心触到石板路，微微发冷。  
月华如雪，夜凉如水。  
身形魁梧的男人独自站在月影里，背影仿佛遮蔽了整个世界。  
莉芙露向他走过去，步子大大迈开。  
“你，是跟我一样的么？”她仰起头，不动声色地释放出少许妖气，同时给他一个大大的微笑。  
“恩…是。”男人显然没有心理准备，手足无措像个做错事的孩子。  
“你叫什么名字？”妖气尽数收回，莉芙露上前一步，眼神波光流转。  
“达…达夫。”  
“好，现在，你跟我走吧。”月华铺洒在稚气的容颜上，精致苍白，“我是西方的深渊者——莉芙露。”

「于是那谁谁谁，岁岁月月，执手相看泪眼。」  
也许依然怀念着泪的温度吧，只是仿佛失去了本能般地空空荡荡。

「此去经年，应是良辰美景虚设。」  
罢了罢了，如果西方的棱山怪石也能算是美景的话。

「那谁谁谁，几度风霜洒江天，杨柳岸边，坐看晓风残月。」  
口胡，少来这套。  
赤裸裸地坐在干涸的河床上喝猎猎的西北风，只有内脏的味道粘稠浓烈。

一切尚未开始，然却为时已晚。

「谁吟——但愿人长久。  
谁唱——千里共婵娟。」

絮叨到后来，似乎莉芙露自己都觉着不堪了。

于是她乖乖噤声，身旁四肢发达的男人一脸摸不着头脑。  
她还是笑。  
背影里散落一地的八重残樱，眼角绽开却又笑得寂寞如雪。  
“呐，达夫，”她看向他，面容灿若夏花，“你说，我们为什么而活着？”  
“这个……”男人老实地摆出了一副不解的神情，“我不知道啊，莉芙露。”  
“就知道你说不出来…正因为这样我才不能挺直了腰板告诉别人你是我的男人呐。”  
你不知道…我也从来没有知道过啊…

「前世的五百次回眸才换得今生的一次擦肩而过。」  
「如果真要这样，我上辈子约莫是脖子给回眸得扭断了而死的吧。」  
所以，那个凉凉的秋天夜晚，当莉芙露带着达夫在偏僻的小镇一角听流浪歌手唱天涯海角的漂泊，风中翻飞的褴褛衣摆与粗诳歌声中深情款款地飘出上句的同时，莉芙露便顺口下句接得天衣无缝。  
达夫的优势在这种时刻便一览无余了——他永远都不会意识到，莉芙露比自己更不解风情。  
“呐，真无聊啊，达夫，”少女转过身去面对那男人，风逆面而来，将长发高高扬起，“我们找些什么事做做吧。”  
“好，莉芙露想做什么都可以。”男人脸上热忱天真的神情无来由地让莉芙露悲哀起来。  
“但是我们没有事可做。”莉芙露飒然转身，轻快迅速地离开。  
没有想要完成的愿望，所以向着永远无法到达的终点，前进。  
没有死亡的理由，所以生存。

正因为如此…什么都改变了，什么都未曾改变。  
无动于衷地望着失去半身的战士失去理智般冲出山洞，以惊人的速度向着生的方向飞奔而去，莉芙露笑了，挡下达夫举起的手臂。

纤细的身躯深陷在漆金软椅里，莉芙露慢慢地扫过地上拉琪露与卡迪雅的尸体。  
在最后一瞬保持人类的形态与意识…或者变成她们所不齿的怪物。  
「有什么不同呢，最后都不过是一堆支离破碎的残骸。」  
她有些惨然地想，最后将目光停留在面前短发女子血淋淋的容颜上，竟霎那产生了一种模模糊糊的恍惚感。  
“正如我所说…始终还是要个位数的才行——所以你要快点觉醒呀，No.9的珍姐姐。”  
莉芙露直视着那仿佛钢铁铸就的面容，笑得潋滟。

“我很喜欢你这样的人呢…所以更想拉拢你成为同伴了哦…”  
那战士的容颜巍然不动，莉芙露忽然如释重负，随即自己都禁不住嘲讽自己，胸腔中倏地掠过什么，软弱得无可救赎。  
她看着她。那双她现在拥有着，而她曾经拥有的银瞳如同凝固的烈焰。

“啊啦…这次好象来了个十分厉害的角色呢。”  
那么现在，她要走了。  
如果能坚持的唯一信念便是活着，那么就把它当作活着的理由活下去吧。  
感受到匀称完美的妖气在土墙的另一边游走，浮动，莉芙露站起来，最后回眸向珍笑笑。珍闭上眼，没有看。  
然后，莉芙露，转身，离开。

月仍阴晴圆缺，人已不知悲欢不觉离合。  
新月，残月，抑或满月，月华始终如酒，冷暖自知。它们似乎改变着，却什么都未真正改变。  
清亮的眸由深黄变湛银又恢复深黄，来到终点亦是回归起点。  
无数触手自各个方向延伸开去，缠结丑陋。  
它们末端的女孩笑容明朗却无丝毫温度，杀意如爱般绝美。  
土石在巨响中碎裂，光芒汹涌而下。她深呼吸，仿佛终于守开苍天与明月。  
任由脚旁的战士们不住颤抖，她向着天空微笑，发遮挡了视线。  
消失，恢复平静。  
千百年来茫茫命途上的悲喜，终不过朝生暮死。  
亦是终结。


	7. Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥菲利亚相关

「请立刻来到我身旁 我为你唱没有终结的歌  
告别习惯了的孤独  
请带我离开 伸展透明的羽翼  
在遥远的应许之地  
有鸟的歌声和花的芳香  
长留于梦幻中 在你的臂弯里永眠」

——奥菲，奥菲！  
——哥哥！你怎么在这里？  
——妈妈叫我来找你了，最近村子周围不安全，不能玩太晚哦。  
——恩，知道了，哥哥。

多好，多好。  
很多年后的奥菲丽娅望着没有星光的钴色天空，唇勾起一个棱角分明的弧度。

「那位长发公主把她的头发从窗口放下来，王子就沿着那美丽的金发爬上高塔，他们终于见到了彼此。」  
哥哥一边这么说着，一边把奥菲及膝的棕发打理成顺顺的条状。粼粼的华日倚着自然的轮廓叠映成一片片晃动的波斑。  
哥哥手指划过发梢的味道真香呢。奥菲丽娅这样想着，朝午后逆光的方向笑得很惬意。  
“开小差了哦。”他掐她耳廓的力道刚刚好，“奥菲不喜欢这个故事么？”  
“喜欢啊，哥哥讲的故事我都喜欢！”她很认真地回答，带着如梦初醒的迷朦神情，“如果奥菲的头发像公主那样长，哥哥也会顺着它爬上去么？”  
“那会拉坏奥菲漂亮的头发呀，而且会把奥菲扯疼的。”他拍拍她的肩，“不过要是奥菲被关在没有门的高塔里，哥哥保证来救你哦。”  
“恩！我们约定好了！”  
我们约定好了，一定来救我哦。

“哥哥，带我去找巫婆的花园，还有关押公主的高塔，好不好？”  
“为什么要去找那些呢？奥菲不怕被巫婆抓住关进高塔么？”  
“不会啦，哥哥说要来救我的。”  
“呵呵…哥哥一定会来的。”  
“不过，哥哥你说，巫婆为什么把公主关起来呢？”  
“是妒忌她的美丽吧…是不希望她的美被外面的世界渲染也说不定哦。”  
她小小的身躯因为笑而微微颤抖。

“哥哥，我们像以前那样玩泥巴吧。”  
男孩措手不及，泥水飞溅起模糊了他的眼。  
血在火中绽开，若曼珠沙华。

为什么，为什么。  
「奥菲，我答应保护你的。」  
不要冲上前去。你会死的，会死的知道么。  
「奥菲，别管我，好好地活着！」  
开玩笑，你怎么能就这么死了。  
「奥菲，快跑！」  
我们约定好的，约定好了啊。

血…又是血…  
为什么这样看着我呢…像…那人一样…  
为什么你们都不怕死亡呢…死了…就什么都没有了…  
还是因为…肩负着信念…所以坚信自己不会死去…  
是谁的错…为什么要死…为什么不逃…为什么丢下我一个人…  
「我们约定好了哦。」  
对啊…我们约定好了呢…哥哥要保护我的哦…  
“这个游戏，是你赢了呢。”莞尔。  
她望着短发的女子，那女子面容刚毅而热烈。  
「哥哥，我们到天堂里再一起玩吧。」  
要给我讲故事呀。还有，我的头发又松了，哥哥再帮我系好吧。

我们约定好的哦。


	8. The Kite Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗亚路x苏菲亚

前：关于这篇文的产生，是要追溯到很多事情。竟全然是因为实在不忍将那对已经千疮百孔的姐妹搬上台面，不得不偷换了怨念对象。但无论从哪个角度，有些事情促使我不得不开始写作，又有另一些事情，令我羞愧地无力动笔。  
无所谓原作——无论这个原作指的是什么。没有原作，一开始就没有。  
我总是在对自己失望，然后一次次梦醒。  
关于她们，我力所能及的便是如此，力所不能及的，也便如此了。  
请让那只风筝自由地跌落，这是我最后的请求。

*正文 Start*  
——从前有一只风筝，它的线断了。它迎着血红的夕阳一直飞啊飞，飞啊飞。  
飞过高耸的山脉，飞过宁静的小河，飞过熙攘的村庄…  
调皮的孩子追着它跑，一直跑一直跑。  
天黑了，妈妈叫孩子们回家了。  
风筝被挂在半山腰，再也飞不起来了。

罗亚路小时候玩风筝，是将隔壁奶奶亲手费时费力糊成的风筝一只一只剥皮拆骨，一根根被折断的竹子骨架与一缕缕被撕成条的彩色薄纱在身边堆起小山。老人家眼泪汪汪地跟在后面一路哭一路骂，她还咧开嘴笑得人畜无害，顺便脚下生风溜得比谁都快。  
乡亲们说，罗亚路真是个疯丫头。

苏菲娅小时候玩风筝，是将父亲亲手做的三角形大风筝小心翼翼地高高举起，线在轴承的高速转动下无限延伸。长长的漂亮尾翼逆风舒展，仿佛自横跨山峰的彩虹上拈取的碎片。这时候苏菲娅就会倚在父亲的膝前，父亲会轻轻为她娴熟的技术鼓掌。  
乡亲们说，苏菲娅真是个好孩子。

所以，当罗亚路和苏菲娅在组织气氛压抑雕刻着怖人图案的大厅里邂逅，在数十个遭遇类似哭哭啼啼的女孩子中间聊起家乡的风筝时，不屑是活生生挂在两张小脸上的。  
你真无趣。罗亚路扁扁嘴。  
你真疯癫，苏菲娅冷笑道。  
罗亚路几乎是瞬间一跳三尺高。  
大厅在一声沉闷的声响中归于沉寂，罗亚路后脑勺上遭了黑衣人手杖的重重一击。  
没有人说话，女孩们恐惧地看着，苏菲娅若有所思地看着。  
罗亚路被带入内厅，临走不忘向她瞟来挑衅的一眼。

那之后，罗亚路开始要求自己，她不愿被苏菲娅赶在前面。  
苏菲娅也约莫是明白了这点，加倍练习。  
罗亚路和苏菲娅，比同辈的其他任何人都强。  
“罗亚路那丫头…真是迅捷。”监督训练的黑衣人饶有兴致地指指点点。  
“苏菲娅也不错，很有力量。”另一名黑衣人在旁故作漠不关心。  
“她们都挺出色…”列莫托幽灵般自他们身后冒出，皮笑肉不笑。

然后，她们授印，她们成长。  
也许出自组织善意或不怀好意的安排，罗亚路与苏菲娅的排名总是紧紧挨着，不分前后。  
罗亚路每每看着苏菲娅总是笑得春风荡漾处变不惊的容颜就没来由地恼火，偏偏那家伙一次次不紧不慢地挡下自己已到睫毛下方的剑。  
“就是因为你性子太急，才永远只是No.4呀…”  
谁说只有那最强迪妮莎才始终淡淡地微笑，当罗亚路再度离苏菲娅仅有几厘米时，她忽然默念道。

她的速度愈迅，她的臂力愈强。  
她们如同订立某种契约般，向着不同而互补的方向变强。  
所以，她是「疾风之罗亚路」。  
所以，她是「臂力之苏菲娅」。

即使是史达夫，一年之中也会有那么几星期天朗气清的时候。东方户外的空气一尘不染，阳光无拘无束地泄涌而下，在没过膝盖的高草上快乐地冒着泡。偶然得见的野蔷薇舒展开它带刺的身躯，鲜红的花朵若少女的鲜血般落拓宁静地开放。  
组织后面的这片空地历来逍遥于那些男人的爪牙之外，却鲜少有人涉足。一身血污蹒跚着回到组织听候下一个任务的战士，自然没有闲情逸致仰面躺在平缓的草地上，任柔软的草将自己淹没，耗一下午懒洋洋地晒太阳。  
罗亚路与苏菲娅比同伴们稍为幸运。  
她们是强者，所以回到史达夫时还时常神采奕奕。  
她们是强者，却不是最强者，所以组织对她们远不如对迪妮莎那般警惕。  
当穿着紧身便服提着剑的罗亚路与苏菲娅在那片延伸至永恒的金色平原上发现彼此，神情略过惊讶疑惑等等一系列步骤，直接笑得惊鸿灿烂。  
罗亚路大笑，苏菲娅浅笑。  
“好久不见了呢，罗亚路姐姐。”苏菲娅立在原地没有动，仿佛有自信罗亚路会大步流星走来。  
苏菲娅关于罗亚路的一切始终是正中靶心的，就如同罗亚路关于苏菲娅的一切始终是歪打正着的。  
罗亚路当真过来，步子迈得和她未成为战士时一色的乖张不羁，剑与铠甲碰撞出铿锵的声响。  
“看来最近你过得不错啊，苏菲娅。”  
“彼此彼此。怎么，你也是来这里消磨时间的？”  
“是啊，我一直喜欢这里的风景。”  
“一直？”卷发女子忽然噗哧笑出了声，“从进入组织到现在……如果不是刚才循着我的妖气，你知道有这个地方么？”  
“你！”短发战士语噎。剑在半空中冻结，罗亚路忽然扬起了薄薄的嘴角。  
不约而同地重重将剑插入地面，她们相视而笑。  
“学会不只用剑来解决问题，罗亚路姐姐你进步了呀。”  
决意不理会友人的挑衅，罗亚路从衣里掏出底牌，却不幸漏过了苏菲娅那么一瞬愣然的表情。  
“今天我带来好玩的东西了。”她如获至宝般将它小心翼翼地展开，苏菲娅凑近看了一眼又一眼，这次弯下了腰。  
“罗亚路姐姐…你要用这只风筝决出谁是No.3么…呵呵呵呵……”  
罗亚路低头望着露出一排湛白牙齿的同期，心中煞是别扭，却产生了奇异的熟悉感。  
“去，就说你无趣吧，”她摇头，“我从路过的村庄买了这只风筝，因为很久不见它飞的样子。奥鲁贤那混蛋还说了我一通，不过我没理他，哈哈。”  
重新站直的苏菲娅看着那只红色的大风筝，它样貌平凡，是最常见的三角带尾型。当它被完全展开，她才发现它骨架坚硬，硕大强健，却并不美丽。  
苏菲娅恍然想起什么来，竟无力伸手接过那风筝。  
“诶，你玩风筝不是很上手么，帮我把它放上天吧。”罗亚路偏偏将它托付于她。苏菲娅苦笑，这没心没肺的家伙，竟要自己将千斤重的宿命放飞天空。  
那好吧，就这么做吧。  
线从飞速旋转的轴上释放，流畅如同干净利落的剑势。线是锋利的，却无法在苏菲娅苍白的皮肤上落下分毫痕迹。  
她没有吹嘘，她的确放得好。罗亚路想道。  
风筝背风而起，掠过一阵呼啸，仿佛引领狂风。但它只是平稳地飞，渐渐抬升。身后的青空近乎透明，它在矢车菊蓝的天空与金色的大地间翱翔，鲜艳的一朵血红在其中孤独如同飘零的断罪之花。  
手中的线猛然被夺过去，风筝在空中狠狠打弯，险些落地。  
苏菲娅诧异地看着罗亚路不由分说占据了风筝的控制权，她肆无忌惮的容颜上是纯洁的狂热和喜悦。  
“让我来。”她大声道，似乎要让整个大陆侧目一般。  
她只能默许。  
见罗亚路兴致勃勃，苏菲娅也便选了个闲适的姿势就此仰握。她有些好笑地看着风筝在罗亚路手中歪歪扭扭地骤然升起又落下，却始终同地面保持着距离。  
她有些钦佩起来了。  
罗亚路对于操纵风筝显然比她生疏地多，几分钟后，风筝线便在她手上落下一道鲜红的印记。  
伤口越来越多，越来越密集。道道沟壑渐渐惨不忍睹。  
新鲜的血大滴大滴滑落，在飞奔的女子身后曳成长长一条，将金色的草染黑，染得令人不堪辨认。  
罗亚路浑然不觉，兴奋得像个未经世事的孩子。  
苏菲娅却有些不忍看了，将视线转向那只风筝，它的颜色炽烈若她们的灵魂。  
它已飞得比刚才平稳许多，在空中起伏辗转，似在寻找什么，又仿佛被什么所追逐。  
天空泛起蔷薇色，光芒却未逊减，反而愈加浓烈。  
苏菲娅望得着了迷，残阳的光辉直直映在她侧脸上。她银色的瞳被刺得酸疼，咸咸的液体与罗亚路手上的血相互映唱般，肆意流淌。视线模糊，她却笑了，任性地不低下头，不错过风筝飞翔的任何轨迹。  
太阳开始下沉，天空的色彩愈渐绝望，愈渐美丽。深红色的云自各个方向汹涌而来，仿佛那只风筝的同伴聚集在它身旁。它在它们中并未消洱，反而更为明艳，正带领着它们，一意孤行地飞翔。  
天色暗了呢。苏菲娅没头没脑地想。  
那么是时候，该结束了。  
飞翔是风筝的原罪，跌落恰恰是自由的开始。  
这次，她拔起自己的剑，向远处的罗亚路走去，步履稳健优雅。  
罗亚路似乎已跑累了，竟一言不发。  
“该回去了呢，不然列莫托又要唠叨了。”苏菲娅努力将自己的笑容维持在常态，压低了声音：  
“让它自由吧。”  
甚至不需要瞬间。  
剑落，线应声断裂。风筝颤抖了一下，随即无力地左右摇摆，听凭命运。  
也许它还能飞很久，久到忘记自己还在飞翔。  
也许它会在她们的注视下坠落，死亡。  
“呐，苏菲娅，你说，它会落在哪里呢。”罗亚路坐下来，对伤痕累累的手熟视无睹。  
“风的方向吧…大概。”  
又那么一秒罗亚路似乎是想站起身的，但是最终还是同苏菲娅一起坐在原地。血色苍穹下那只风筝倔强地漂浮，花开不败。  
或许…风筝是眷恋着线的，只是它终将自由。  
“该走了。”罗亚路先站起来，迈开步伐，同先前一样，同多年来一模一样。  
她大步过去，抽出剑，然后转身招呼苏菲娅。  
苏菲娅深深庆幸自己从未在罗亚路面前若方才般流泪。  
“是啊，该走了。”  
她嫣然一笑，跟上。

「风景甚好，怎奈我未及欣赏，便要作别。」  
罗亚路出神地望着透蓝如童话的天空，轻喃。  
“该走了，”身后黑衣人冷冷地命令道，“有新的任务，组织集合了No.2至No.5。”  
“知道了。”她叹气，转身离开。

「夕阳西下，谁古道边等断肠人，望尽天涯。」  
苏菲娅在妖冶的红色天空下向前两步，默语。  
“该走了，”黑衣人千年封霜般的口吻，“有新的任务，组织集合了No.2至No.5。”  
“了解。”她冷笑，转身离开。

——从前有一只风筝，它飞啊飞，飞啊飞…  
它向着地平线扑火般飞去，它追逐着它，一直飞，一直飞……  
终于，它飞不起来了，它慢慢落下去，落下去…  
不见了。


	9. 大地之灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米莉亚相关

上帝给夜行者三盏灯，头顶一盏，双肩各一盏，规定他们不可回头。回头一次，便熄灭一盏。三盏尽灭则永远走不出黑暗。  
米里雅，不要回头。不要被击垮。  
像真正的勇者那样，勇敢地走进黑暗，走出黑暗。  
走在没有尽头的路上。

米里雅还是小孩子的时候，一直是村上的孩子王。  
邻里的孩子总会自觉跟随米里雅，因为米里雅会带领他们寻找乐趣，却从不将他们引向一切危险和可能遭受责骂的过错。  
直到那次。  
那一带的老人时常给懵懂的孩子讲故事。  
双子女神为世人带去幸福和光明。  
她们抚摸河边的一种鹅卵石，从此那种石头在夜里就会发光，为心灵虔诚的人们引领前路。  
邻居家小米里雅两岁的女孩对这个传说深信不疑。  
她一直想找到一块这样的鹅卵石，好让全村人都看看。  
她说：“一起去吧，米里雅姐姐。”

然后那天，她们在树林深处的溪流附近迷了路。  
夕阳流离失所，光芒隐去。  
天空是一片灰蓝色的海洋。  
随着天色变暗，连溪水流淌的声音也狰狞了起来。繁茂的枝叶轮廓像一只只手掌，随时准备倒扣下来，将两个幼小的身影轧个粉碎。  
女孩吓得瘫坐在地上，无论如何不肯再挪动半步。  
米里雅苦笑。  
“来，拉着我的手。”米里雅尽量灿烂地笑笑，向女孩伸出右手，“我们现在顺着来的方向往回走。说好谁都不许回头，否则会失去女神的庇佑哦。”  
女孩懵懂地点点头，站起来，和米里雅并肩在黑暗中摸索着行走。  
手握在一起就温暖了。  
米里雅从小便不惧怕黑暗，却一生都在寻觅光明。  
她们沿着小溪的下游深一脚浅一脚地走。  
女孩忽然兴奋地又蹦又跳，惊慌和恐惧霎时烟消云散。  
“米里雅姐姐！快看！米里雅姐姐！”  
米里雅顺着那只小手的方向看去，浓密的深灰色草丛中一点格外明亮，仿佛坠落尘世的星辰。  
米里雅和女孩飞奔过去，甚至没有顾上跌倒时擦破的膝盖。  
女孩捧起鹌鹑蛋大小的鹅卵石，剔透的光芒瞬间就被凝聚在小小的手掌里。  
“米里雅姐姐，你看，它好漂亮哦！”  
“恩恩。”  
她们凝视着那一点小小的荧光。铺天盖地的黑暗在这小小的光明面前如此微不足道。  
她们就这样一直凝视，看北斗七星倒映在半透明的光氲里，排成命运的轮廓。  
“我们回去吧，”良久，米里雅才说，“这样我们就有灯了。”  
两个小小的背影依偎在一起，一步一步向光明前进。

后来，米里雅想起那个晚上，总是不知是应该感谢命运赐予生存下去的契机，还是诅咒命运铺陈坎坷血腥的道路。  
唯一可以确定的是，如果她们不曾因为那块美丽的鹅卵石而在树林中停留一小会儿，那么《银之断章》便不会有「幻影之米里雅」的记载了。

那天夜里是米里雅最后一次见到邻居家的女孩。  
女孩被惊恐万状的母亲揽入怀中，小脸被泪水冲花，手中还紧握着与米里雅一同找回来的鹅卵石。米里雅呆滞地看着自己父母四分五裂的尸体，妖魔同样四分五裂的尸体横在门槛上，绛红与深紫交错在一起，一时竟不分彼此。  
血把剑的光泽烘托地无比绚丽。  
没有人说话，小镇如此安静，米里雅甚至能听见刻意压抑的呼吸声。  
银眼魔女头也不回地离开。  
第二天米里雅就跟尾随而后的黑衣人走了。  
这次，米里雅不知道要去哪里，不知道要去做什么，甚至不知道，自己将失去最好的光明。

有些人终其一生都在寻觅灯火，而另一些人，他们始终如同灯火。  
米里雅第一次见到希尔达，是到达组织的当天晚上。  
那晚组织的大堂里为数众多的女孩中，她们是仅有，至始至终没有流一滴泪的两人。  
这样的孩子才有希望成为上位战士。这是黑衣人中公认的常识。  
成为训练生之后，如黑衣人的愿，她们果然在同期中算得焦点人物。只不过，希尔达受到组织瞩目的原因除了她那出类拔萃的战斗能力和惊人的进步速度，更重要的是，她比一切同辈都要不安分。  
比如，她总是趁夜深人静时分逃出宿舍，跃上屋顶做出些看月光之类长年不见太阳的黑衣男人无法理解的举动来。  
又比如，那些令面对妖魔已十分坦然的训练生直接一跳三尺高的铠甲中爬出小虫事件，经调查基本均出自她的门下。  
若不是希尔达实在比一般训练生强上不少，米里雅有坚定的理由相信，她会在授印前就被组织丢下幽深的山谷。  
而米里雅不同。  
她比同辈们都更早认识到自己的处境，服从组织才是唯一苟活的途径。

授印前的最后一个夜晚，米里雅在组织外沿的草原上遇见希尔达。  
叛逆举动对于希尔达，无疑是家常便饭。然那却是米里雅漫长的训练生涯中，唯一一次违背组织的规条。  
夜凉如水。  
铂金色的发在初夏微凉的风里飘扬，折射的光泽冰冷。  
“你身上有妖魔血的味道呢，米里雅。”希尔达快活地从林子另一头大步走来，全然不顾剑与铠甲碰撞出了多么尖锐的声响。  
“恩，刚才路上遇到几只杂兵罢了。”难得扫去了半人半妖战士一贯的阴霾气质，米里雅笑得云淡风轻。  
“真是遗憾，我不太喜欢那种味道呢。”  
稀稀落落的灌木散落在草原上，发黑的草高高耸起，几乎没过小腿。顺着月华落下来的方向，长长的影子曳在身后。数以百计的小小光点一望无垠地飞舞，瑰丽如同银河的倒影。植物的芬芳像琴弦一般缠绕在空气里。  
史达夫的风景倘若没有那群周身漆黑的男人，该是多么壮丽啊。米里雅在心底感叹道。  
“米里雅，我们来捉萤火虫吧。”希尔达忽然说，“半小时，看谁捉得多哦。”  
米里雅无言，仿佛面对儿时的邻家妹妹。  
“拜托，又不是小孩子。”  
“不是小孩子也可以玩游戏的呀，”希尔达放声笑了开来，容颜清爽潋滟。她变魔术似的掏出两只玻璃小瓶，抛一只给米里雅，“再不快点就落后了哦，米里雅！”  
小瓶在空旷的夜幕下划出一道美丽的抛物线。  
其实米里雅比别人都清楚希尔达的速度。  
米里雅她们那时还未如此深刻地懂得，半小时对于不老的岁月而言，甚至算不上瞬间。

她们在原地站定，散落于原野之上的光芒凝聚在小小的瓶内，氤氲着柔和的光线。  
“米里雅，我听说萤火虫的发光是不发热的，”希尔达握着自己的玻璃瓶，像捧着珍宝一般小心翼翼举到米里雅面前，将之前约定的竞技忘得一干二净，“可是我看着它，就觉得十分温暖呢。”  
“也许是因为…它们是用自己的整个生命在发光，照亮没有灯的路人吧，”米里雅笑，“放了它们吧，希尔达。”  
“恩。”  
汇聚的光芒再次涣散，远去。一如星火燎原。  
“一起走吧，米里雅。”  
她们最后望着它们，转身，笑容像是无忧无虑的童颜。

后来，米里雅还是中等实力战士的时候，曾经和已是个位排名的希尔达搭档。完成任务回组织的路上，希尔达折了几段树枝点燃。她将这简陋的火把高高举起，苍白的容颜在火光中平静依然，倘徉着不易察觉的向往。  
“这样我们就有灯了…就不再是路人了吧。”  
米里雅跟上一身血污依然兴奋的希尔达，没有说话。  
米里雅知道，即使点上了指引前路的灯火，路人依然是路人。

再后来，米里雅亲手斩下了希尔达的首级。她记得希尔达无力而幸福地笑着，仿佛终于看到了漫漫前路上温暖的灯光。  
希尔达离开的路上有没有灯，米里雅就不得知了。

后来的后来，米里雅伤痕遍布地踏在北方的雪原上，在同伴的搀扶下一步步迈向冰雪深处。她们疲倦之极，银色的瞳中却依然燃烧着生命的灯火。  
“米里雅！看清楚！这就是你救回来的命。”  
“有你做领袖真是太好了，我是打心底这么想的。”  
日出，阳光下白雪皑皑。  
远方灯火通明。  
米里雅带领着幸存的同伴，迈向与光明相背的方向。

七年后，冰雪未消融半分。  
同伴列成一排站在身后。  
逝去的灵魂灯火一般凝固于活着的人心中。米里雅忽然庆幸自己始终走在生存的荆棘路上，没有回头。  
当走了太久以后，终点便没有想象的重要了。  
儿时握于手心的荧光鹅卵石，曾与同伴一同仰望过的星空与萤火虫。  
如今孩童时代的玩伴已不知去向，大笑着追逐萤火虫的同伴终于安息剑碑之下。  
米里雅依然没有回头。  
与亡去的灵魂和幸存的同伴一起，并肩走在没有尽头的路上。  
她们的笑容如同灯火，生命温暖如昔。  
“一起去吧，米里雅姐姐。”  
黑暗并未散去，然灯火瑰丽依然。  
且行且歌，且行且珍惜。

后记：  
果然为了一个题目码一篇文是要遭天谴的呀TAT，被自己雷到了，果然我对姐姐们无能，还望丢鸡蛋不要丢番茄，番茄丢上去颜色洗不掉= =|||


	10. 举手投足之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古拉莉丝x米娅塔

举手投足，举手投足。  
举手投足之间，她们相遇在永恒的时间。  
举手投足之间，她们错过在挚爱的边缘。

克拉丽莎并不是不清楚那一切意味着什么，自己的发色意味着什么。  
只是或许她不知道自己不过是因为拥有那远比她那些有着铂金发色可怖实力的同伴们强烈得多的，关于这倒逆于骨血之中的对生命的渴望，才本能地抗拒了妖魔意识的侵袭。  
克拉丽莎不是不知道自己弱。  
只是在遇见米亚塔之后，她才真正理解到，自己的弱是多么可耻。  
组织中的训练师告诉她们，弱小即是罪。  
然克拉丽莎能确认的唯一一点就是自己实在是懦弱到背负不起“罪孽”二字的重量。  
弱者恐惧强者，弱者依附强者。这便都是人之常情，天性使然。  
很多人却不知道，弱者同样可以爱恋强者。

克拉丽莎知道冷酷才是一个战士生存下来的基本法则。  
也知道自己同样不能对那些整年裹在黑袍下的古怪大叔们明说自己在面对米亚塔那一瞬，灵魂核心最柔软的部分狠狠悸动的火热触觉。  
因为克拉丽莎不知道，如果那天自己没有下定跟米亚塔走的决心，那么世界会变成什么样子。  
那不是她能想象，或敢想象的东西。

克拉丽莎一直在走，在走。  
直到米亚塔让她停下，然后上前，粉碎敌人的肉体。  
米亚塔那双藏在浓密金发下的银瞳从来看不到，纷飞的血肉后“妈妈”被惊恐充斥的眼眸。  
克拉丽莎明白，那是恐惧，真正地，同人类无异的，自骨血中呐喊而出的，冰冷的退缩和抗拒。  
然后她知道自己不能倒下去，因为一旦放弃，立刻便会同那些深紫色的污秽混合在一起。  
只有在面对若米亚塔这般的强者，她在举手投足间便能感到那芒刺一般的压迫感，时时击在她脆弱的平衡上。  
克拉丽莎终于懂得，自己对身边这个比自己矮出去一截的女孩的恐惧，远远超越了面对面的对手。  
克拉丽莎开始害怕，害怕米亚塔，害怕组织的象牙塔外那些未知的强者。  
而这种抗拒与期待，恐惧与幸福的共存，就如同那将自己与同伴区分开的发色和与常人区分开的瞳色，成为了克拉丽莎一切格格不入的根源。  
克拉丽莎不知道自己心灵孕育着的不可估计的力量，和所有的半妖一样，她会在剑被树卡住后沮丧透顶。  
只有米亚塔，只有米亚塔能阻止自己最害怕的事情发生，克拉丽莎这样坚信道。

没错，在来到圣都以前克拉丽莎是这样坚信的。  
克拉丽莎从来没有关于“比米亚塔更强的敌人”的概念。  
昔日的No.2……觉醒后的No.2？  
拉波勒的雨模糊了鲜血绽放成的蔷薇，克拉丽莎在那里，在角落里，望着米亚塔白净的身体上伤痕从若隐若现到清晰可见，前No.3——她们本来才该遇到的对手束手无策地被钉在惨白的墙上。  
克拉丽莎终于知道了，知道了自己有多么弱，弱得连觉醒者对自己的兴趣都提不起。  
既然打不过，那跑并不可耻，是吧。  
转身，任由胸腔中的刺痛将自己逼向窒息的极限。  
克拉丽莎不想死，真的不想死。  
「妈妈…不要逃走…妈妈…」  
等等？是谁在叫我？  
是在叫我么？  
不要逃走…可是我什么都做不到…我真的不能…  
「妈妈……」  
到底为什么…这些日子…举手投足之间…我哪里值得你信任了…米亚塔…  
米亚塔…米亚塔…  
不，我不能，最终我还是不能。  
阿嘉莎忽然发现了身后的响动，那带发色的战士正举剑向自己挥来，她的身后依然是瓢泼大雨，和漫天的决绝。  
克拉丽莎不明白自己为什么做出那些似乎不明智的举动，但是她清楚，自己不会离开米亚塔，至少现在，不会。  
因为举手投足之间，她们的手握在一起，泪流满面。


	11. 开到荼靡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尤玛x塔贝莎

这是南方港口维罗纳最为萧条的日子，即使作为大陆上海运航线封冻时间最短的地区，它是最适合近海商业的城市之一。然小孩子们是不懂这纬线与经线交织成的世界尚有如此诸多的条条框框。和他们眉尖拧成一条线的父母亲相比，他们却更执着于赞叹极光降落在那遥远又似乎伸手可及的地平线前，海与天融合成一片瑰丽的色彩，仿佛未知的深海里荧荧发光的孔雀石。灰黑色的云彩拖着她们湿重的衣裙，呼啸在中部连绵逦迤的山脉上空；东方的天气开始潮湿多雨，大河两岸的风车缓缓挪移起来。那名叫冬的窈窕姑娘，便自轻移莲步，不着痕迹地宣布自己的到来了。  
城市中央苍老的梧桐早已褪尽了华彩，安心进入了它们一年一度的休眠。而那金碧辉煌的旋转木马在枯枝败叶的映衬下反而分外艳丽起来，在天鹅绒似的夜幕中，耀眼地仿佛不属于这个世界一般，孤独地原地旋转。似乎恰是它的存在，使维罗纳的孩童们与经济萧条的沉重气氛隔离。通体华丽地有些悲伤的金色在旋转中逐渐模糊成了一代又一代往昔的记忆，而坐在那其上的人依旧浑然不觉。  
他们在皮质的座上沉浮，陶醉于不属于自己的童话。不经意地，公主的水晶鞋永不止境地翩翩起舞，王子的剑已吻向自己的咽喉。

塔巴莎却是这童话中的异类。  
当对门姐姐才学会哼罗密欧与朱丽叶歌剧的某个琅琅上口的片段，塔巴莎已经正襟危坐在红日余辉下，整洁的桌面上只有陈旧的大陆地图集锦，泛黄的书页映着塔巴莎瘦削的小脸，好听说来，便是书生卷气。  
当然，决不能排除我们美丽的书香少女塔巴莎偶尔也会循着古典主义的黑白琴键，自窗栏稍许破损的的窗户探头望向那笼罩在夕阳中的歌剧院。维罗纳湿重的落日像蛋黄一般摇摇欲坠地垂挂在西方血色的天空，在和平鸽洁白的羽毛上投下班驳的碎影。交响乐团的礼服被镀上了一层金缕，却不显得分毫温暖。  
然塔巴莎是不关心这些的——她几乎比这城市的所有其他同龄少女都懂得，罗密欧最后印在朱丽叶唇上的吻，对改变她们这些劳苦大众的处境没有任何意义。  
他吻她，不过是为了寻找残存的毒药。  
塔巴莎是有抱负的孩子。因为她从来不相信这世界上有努力了而办不到的事情。  
塔巴莎喜欢用自己的力量去完成梦想。塔巴莎想要离开贫民区，想要自己和父母一起过上富人的日子。  
她从来觉得，凭借自己挣的金条坐在庄重的音乐厅里欣赏哈姆雷特挽剑掠向自己的咽喉，那才是有意义的事。  
管他那王子是拔剑自吻，管她那公主是溺水身亡。

塔巴莎想要变强。  
而命运实现梦想的方式时常残酷得令人措手不及。  
发现父母的尸体倒在支离破碎的柴草堆中的时候，塔巴莎没有哭泣，只是那双美丽的大眼睛倒映在四溢的血泊中，一时竟仿佛顷刻便会泪流满面。  
妖魔贪婪的眼神向她的方向一览无余。  
然后，下一秒。  
塔巴莎开始跑  
瘦弱的身躯显然不是妖魔的对手。血液奔腾着上涌，单薄的胸膛很快不堪重负。  
可是塔巴莎没有停下，直到银色的斩杀者将自己护在身后。妖魔的血飞扬了半边天空，温热了苍白的脸颊。

塔巴莎只不过想要活下去而已。  
因为只有活着，才有机会实现一切一切。

所以黑衣人牵着塔巴莎的手迈入组织雕刻着苍老蔷薇的巴洛克风格大门那一刻，她当真恍然以为自幼的梦想一瞬间成真，如同流传在维罗纳街头巷尾的童话结局。  
流星陡然坠落到面前，握在手中的却只有失去光芒的陨石，竟全然一片虚无。  
当然聪明如塔巴莎，几乎便立刻懂得了公主背后灰姑娘付出的代价。

然即使是妖魔血肉融入身体那从血液中长出倒刺的痛楚，也不能阻止塔巴莎踏上实现梦想的不归路。  
塔巴莎想要变强，依然地。  
但是即使失去了瞳色和发色，塔巴莎的路途依然不怎么平坦。  
只是塔巴莎决不会抱怨，因为她不会浪费时间去抱怨。

塔巴莎不喜欢弱者。  
直到接到遣往北方的命令，塔巴莎也从不抱怨自己的命运。  
所以当发现自己的队友中有着尤玛这样一个以感叹世道不公为唯一乐趣的怨妇，实在成了让她不得不稍皱秀眉的存在。  
塔巴莎不想被这么一个刘海垂到眼中央的天然呆拖累。因为塔巴莎还想活。

觉醒者的残块散落，血腥的味道弥漫了皮埃塔的广场，一时竟令习惯了腥风血雨的塔巴莎有些厌恶起来。  
搀扶着身旁断去左臂的尤玛，塔巴莎再次皱了皱眉。

风雪掩盖了战斗的痕迹，也掩盖了宿命。暗灰蔓延在头顶望不到边缘的视觉里，无限延伸开去。  
塔巴莎坚信自己能走到最后，并非对自己实力的信心，因为她的坚定不依赖任何东西。  
然即使如此，人类脆弱的本性还是自胸腔深处无可抑制地渗入肉体，随那抹鲜红淌过全身，使得塔巴莎也难以避免得落入俗套，成为了那晚诸多未能成眠的众人之一。  
只不过或许塔巴莎是她们中为数不多活到下一个日出以后的之一。  
也只有这样的晚上，塔巴莎才能想起很多年前维罗纳的天空，普照中心广场和贫民区的，比鲜血更为绚烂的夕阳，低沉的管风琴与明丽的长笛，纯洁得无法直视的和平鸽，日益膨胀的海岸线，以及那被人称颂的传说和童话，少女们琅琅上口的爱和梦。  
塔巴莎忽然觉得，自己仿佛从未在那样的世界里存在过。  
但是她更清晰地明白，一直到很多年以后，和阿尔方斯的纯白相比，她更喜欢南方黄昏被金色渲染的风景。  
因为它美丽得仿佛谢幕前最后的组曲，顷刻便会粉碎成尘。

感应到身后怨妇的妖气，塔巴莎在这些事情上即使算不得出类拔萃，也可够上后二十人中佼佼者的级别。  
转过侧脸，塔巴莎尽力将自己一贯的表情挂在脸上。  
现在士气比一切都重要，即使对怨妇也是如此。塔巴莎心道。  
“塔巴莎小姐…”怨妇居然会主动开口，虽然依旧是怨妇到不能的语气，但已经能让塔巴莎波澜不惊地小小惊讶一番，“你怎么在这里…”  
“左臂再生得怎么样了？”直觉促使塔巴莎下了将话题转向官方化的决定。  
“已经基本差不多了！不会影响战斗力太多的！”却仿佛是触到尤玛的软肋一般，声音居然高过远处高速剑和斩风剑碰撞的声响。  
“啊…那就好。”  
事实证明，世间最尴尬的，莫过于两个寡言人之间的沉默。  
猎猎的风带走眼角的干涩，雪在苍白的容颜上停歇，化作陨泪。  
“塔巴莎小姐…你…你们大家…是不是都觉得我是累赘…”眉心的刘海垂得更低，一瞬间塔巴莎仿佛看见了某种悲伤的东西闪烁一下，消失不见。  
“啊没有！”慌忙上前，塔巴莎开始怀疑着急如此的自己还是不是自己，“你不要胡思乱想！好好休息，我们随时都要…”  
“是！我一定会努力的！拜托一定原谅我的过失…”  
尤玛的长发在风雪里飘摇。  
塔巴莎忽然想笑。她向前，伸出手。  
“想要被原谅，被认可的话，那就活下来吧。”  
——那是你我能追求的，唯一的证明。

「那家伙还活着……吗？」  
「真的呢……」  
撑起疲惫不堪的身体，塔巴莎抬起头，天空放晴。  
「那就最好了…」  
一朝花落，开到荼靡。  
——————————————————完—————————————————  
后：我首先说明，看到此文不雷者，您为神。  
这次点到这CP虽然不难写，但实属无爱，结果弄成这样，还请海涵。  
虎头蛇尾，连篇废话，这便是这如高考作文一般的本文的基本特点。  
至于人物情感，故事情节，基本没有，有也是白烂。  
自PIA。


	12. Cities Of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊斯力x里卡尔多

我站在湛蓝的青空之下，踏在崎岖的山路上，银色瞳眸遥望远方的村庄袅袅夕阳中升起味道淡淡的烟。  
你逆着拂起我银白发梢的风翩翩而来，背对流转光华，握住我掌剑的手，与我肩并肩眺望古道的天边，一同守望活着的希望。  
狂风吹乱我们的发，剑锋滴下的鲜血纵横流淌成往昔的图案  
漫天乌云飘散断罪之空，心怀不朽的悲伤和眷恋绽放到底。  
我将背起你的灵魂和愿望，迈步去往下一个灰色的天使之城。  
踏过你凝固的笑容，不再流连。

有些事情，从太早以前就已经是如此了。  
几个世纪以前，万亿个分秒以前。伊斯力还是战士的时候。  
那即便是古老得连他自己都忘记了有多古老的岁月，只有透蓝如童话的天空，他仿佛隐约还记得。  
诡异贪婪的笑容在黑色的面纱下半遮半掩。他看也不曾看上一眼监督人望着自己那复杂的神情。  
真好笑。  
他的心讽刺到了极点。  
不，银瞳是不应该有心的。  
在战场上斩下对手的头颅，不需要慈悲心肠。  
也没有过人希望他有慈悲心肠。  
或许，这是伊斯力战士时期唯一与操控他们的组织意见一致的条款。

伊斯力是谁。  
他是人类的拯救者，神之战士中的No.1，无数后生眼中最强大却最可亲的前辈。  
确实似乎组织那些猥琐老头以外的大家都这么坚定地认为着，然而明白一切的实质的，到最后依然只有他自己。  
他确是最强者，却也恰是所有银瞳中最缺乏人心的家伙。  
无所谓。神之战士不需要人心。  
他们是神的使者不是么。  
战士们以与他搭档参加任务为最高荣耀，而他也始终自信于自己的强大。不但任务从未有过差错，与他搭档的同伴也不曾有过伤亡记录。  
其实很多年以后伊斯力才明白，他能赖以自信的，除了力量再无其他了。

伊斯力不能也不会不承认，那次任务是他作为战士最挫败的事件。以至于他在很久很久以后面对昔日同伴时还对此深深地心有余悸。  
他记得，都记得。  
那是一个晴朗得令人发憷的天气，蔷薇色的流云在遥远地几乎看不见的地平线边排成一条淡薄的直线。旧时代的建筑废墟零落地洒在地图四角，苍老而唯美。  
这是伊斯力与同时代No.2，仅次于自己的战士——里卡尔多的初次见面。  
和自己色彩相仿的瞳孔里跃动着的冰蓝色火焰，当下就叫伊斯力暗暗心惊。  
不可一世的神情雕刻在面前年轻男子清俊的容颜上，却丝毫不显突兀。里卡尔多甚至连招呼都没有对伊斯力打一下，只是象征性地笑了笑。  
当然这还远不足以令伊斯力打破他那心平气和的风度。优雅地伸出手，对方却视而不见似的，别过头去毫不理会。  
“里卡尔多！”监督人不满地瞪着No.2燃烧般的眼睛，甚至伊斯力都要暗自佩服这些家伙居然能如此稳若泰山，“这位是No.1伊斯力，实力在你之上，不可以这么没有礼貌。”  
“No.1？就他？”男子不屑地撇撇嘴，继续将一旁的伊斯力当做空气。  
“你好，里卡尔多。”可是他不是别人，他是伊斯力。历代银瞳中最强者，据说在历代No.1中，城府也最深不可测。  
“你好。”男子终于勉强回应了声，又将俊美的面容转向一旁，高高昂起头不再看他一眼。  
伊斯力没有再说话，因为他做出了整场战斗唯一与No.2统一的动作——将右手握在剑柄上。

妖魔占领的都港，在没有记载的某年某月某日，被炽烈的鲜血渲染地分外妖冶。  
头颅瞬间落地，鲜血绽放在他与对手之间，如同夜魅中决绝的曼珠沙华。  
妖魔数量多到不可思议的地步，而银瞳队伍的配置更诡异到不可思议的地步。  
No.1，No.2，和No.33，No.37。  
果然伊斯力单是保护同伴就手忙脚乱。  
若是平日里的他，单枪匹马解决全城的妖魔也不在话下。  
但是他必须保护他的同伴，不是因为他害怕失去他们，或是为他们的死去心痛哪怕只是一瞬间。  
只是因为他是无可战胜的，与他在一起的同伴，是不会死去的。  
待到他不再属于那个危险肮脏的集团，才明白过来那日的战斗背后的理由。可是太迟了，一切都已经太迟了。  
硕大的剑猛然将身后丑陋的怪物斩成两截，伊斯力眼角的余光向前方扫去，忽然发现里卡尔多飞扬的身影，短发在风中张扬地摇摆，剑起剑落，因不见半分犹豫，甚至比他还快了一拍。  
他瞬时愣神，什么东西恍惚从他眼前一闪而过。  
他清醒过来的时候，一切都来不及了。  
仅剩的两只妖魔分别反扣住No.33和No.37的脖颈，残忍地朝他和里卡尔多咧开牙齿肮脏的嘴。  
里卡尔多叹了口气，摇摇头，闪烁着摄人光泽的银白剑锋面朝绯红天空举起，卓绝，而惨烈。  
“住手！”  
来不及思考其他，伊斯力全速冲到他面前挡下他的剑。  
就如同多少年后，他依然怀疑着自己这样做的原因。  
但是现在的他，脑中只有不伤及同伴便解决妖魔的对策。  
或许他可以，但是没能来得及实施了。  
在他无法反应的那短暂地几乎不可捕捉的瞬间，里卡尔多已经先他一步上前，速度连伊斯力都不由得在压迫下感到那一刹那的无助。  
妖魔和No.37的身体同时一分为二，血如绝美的图画漫天飞扬。  
他愣在原地，看着血瓢泼了No.2一身，绘出妖冶野性的图腾。他被猩红点缀的容颜俊美依旧。  
“我真不明白组织是怎么想的。在战场上犹豫的家伙，居然也可以是No.1。”  
从某种意义上，这算是伊斯力忘记多久的人生中，第一次体会哑口无言的滋味。  
万籁归于无声，恐怖的沉寂掌控了已成空城的都港。里卡尔多头也不回地背对他离去，伊斯力站在原地，半晌才发现自己孤身一人。  
「决不能输，特别是输给这个家伙。」  
又是平生第一次，伊斯力在心底向自己发毒誓道。

其实伊斯力不是不明白，世间有太多事他控制不了，甚至也回避不了。  
只是他一直以来不愿意直面那些事情罢了。  
例如那时。  
作为组织的No.1，他显然是清楚银瞳必将走上的不归路的。然而亲眼看着昔日同伴变成这般狰狞的模样，镇定如他也不能避免不为人知地吃惊一番，悲伤一晌的。  
觉醒者，神之战士终将踏入的，无可逃脱的深渊。  
其实如他，及那以后的莉芙路，露茜艾拉，还是普莉茜拉，都难以说清，这样的归宿究竟是升华还是堕落。  
怪物无法置信地望着自己陡然变样的手指，身体，嘴角滑下腥甜的液体。他们一度信赖的伊斯力前辈，银色瞳眸中不再有那亲和温柔的颜色。  
手起，剑落。  
两个体型巨大实力低下的低位觉醒者应声轰然倒地，黑衣人满意地点点头，若无其事地招呼下一个任务。  
他没有理睬，望向不知多远的远方，美目之中，尽余残色。

有什么事情，在那一天到来之前，就已经结束了。  
那天的天空，透蓝如同他当年。  
黑衣人这次笑得格外诡秘阴沉，，No.3，No.5，No.10和No.16一言不发地追随他身后，一如当年那些下位战士跟随他的模样。  
“伊斯力，这次你要歼灭的觉醒者，是一位曾经和你搭档的高位战士。任务比较艰巨，要做好心理准备。”  
监督人云淡风轻地像是在说同自己无关的街头巷议。然从来对任务情报不怎么热衷的伊斯力这次却莫名介意起些什么来。  
「曾经和你搭档的高位战士……」  
恍惚间，那双跳跃着冰蓝色火焰的眼眸仿佛在视线里一闪而过。死灰一样的心脏反常地震动了一下，他下意识闭了闭眼，将一切不利战斗的情绪从脑海里驱逐了出去。  
“我们走。”将监督人连同青绿色的风景远远抛在身后，他不再回首。  
伊斯力没有想到，自己这次，再也没有回来。

银色的发在冷风中飘扬如旗帜，另四人继续沉默地跟在他身后。色彩班驳的野花盛开在他们两旁，灿烂凄婉如葬歌。  
俊秀高挑的身影落在红日的光辉之下，斜倚在废墟旁，一时冷然眩目地让伊斯力有些愣神。但是随即，他银色的瞳惨然地闪了闪，投向那桀骜依旧的容颜。  
“果然是你…好久不见了，里卡尔多。”  
这的确是伊斯力第一次，也是最后一次，发自内心感受到战斗这事物本身是如此悲哀。  
对他的感叹不可置否，清俊男子竟然孩童般扑哧笑了出声。  
“我早说过了，我决不承认一个会为战斗而悲伤的家伙是No.1。”  
“看来觉醒不但没有收敛你的脾气，反而让它像你的妖气一样完全释放了。”  
“让杂兵退下，我要和你一对一决战，伊斯力。”  
此话一出，伊斯力无言了，可是却激起了身后四人众的愤怒。  
“你说谁是杂兵来着，恩？！”  
战斗开始的方式前无古人后无来者的惨烈，在No.5和No.10的瞬间崩溃中拉开序幕。鲜血绽放，将优美的景致然成肃杀的赤色，一如当年他们还是同伴时那模样。  
伊斯力第一次眼睁睁看着同伴消逝在血泊里，没有理会。他面无表情地望着里卡尔多硕大的狮王觉醒体，庞大，却比他曾处决的那些低位觉醒者不知敏捷，英迈，强大了多少。  
No.3和No.16反应过来，一边喊着伊斯力前辈一边不顾一切向前进攻。  
然后，血舞，再次地，毫无悬念地。  
No.16倒下便再也没有醒来，No.3，叫做达夫的憨厚勇敢的战士，摇摇晃晃用剑撑起身体。  
“我再说一遍，我只和你决斗，伊斯力。为了这一刻我已经等待太久了。”  
伊斯力这才回过神，意识到自己身在战场的事实。五人中连他已只剩两人，然而他嘴角仰起残酷的笑容，倾城依然。  
“那么我们做个约定如何。这场战斗将决出我们之间的胜负，之后，输的那方要效忠于赢家。”  
“当然可以。”仿佛志在必得，恐怖的力量惊人地爆发，震碎地面残石。  
“后撤，达夫。”最后交代完No.3一句，他拔剑，绝丽如刹那芳华。

无论过程如何壮丽不朽，结局都是显而易见的。  
艳丽的红丝自他额上蜿蜒而下，划过他苍白的唇，残忍张扬如罂粟。  
伤痕被下一个激烈的动作扯地更深更长，更多鲜血涌出，衬托出主人的美丽和绝望。  
达夫甚至不敢再看。  
伊斯力的身体已经在逼近极限。确实作为No.1，他从未想过自己会到这般境地。里卡尔多金色的瞳孔里不复为人的光彩。  
“也就这么点能耐而已啊，我的No.1伊斯力。所以我才踢了那个没大脑的组织呢。”  
他本只是半跪在地上歇息，却发现失血令他头晕目眩。  
“那么，是时候给你最后一击了。”  
他无能为力地看着那只锋利的手高高举起，恍然忆起当年男子举剑的模样，也是这般没有犹豫的卓绝。  
「不…不能…」  
「我…决不输在这家伙手上…」  
血扬起，溅了伊斯力一头一脸。  
他抬起头，才发现俨然解放至极限的No.3全力挡下这致命的一击，肩部的伤口触目惊心。  
“达夫！”  
“伊斯力…快…送我上路…”  
听到的竟然是这样的回答，他无言以对。  
“快…我坚持不住了…”  
伊斯力终究还是没有犹豫。但是那肌肉紧绷的右臂再也无法令他及时举起大剑。  
被猛然上升的妖力狠狠冲出十米远，再睁开眼的时候，No.3已经不复人类的模样。  
望着上一秒还是同伴，此刻却成为岩石堆砌一般巨人的达夫，伊斯力第一次如此真切清晰地感受到死亡濒临的触觉。  
“啊呀…怎么是这么舒服的感觉？！”  
“所以才说，这么久以来我们都是给组织那群老头蒙了。”里卡尔多满意地看着达夫笑笑，笑得伊斯力又一阵寒意上身。  
“哦拉，你还在这儿啊，伊斯力。”  
达夫转身面对他，他警觉地起身后退，却发现身体不再听任使唤。  
“对不住，伊斯力。恐怕这次要变成我们结果你了。”  
达拂石头缝似的嘴歪斜着咧开，却被里卡尔多第一时间甩了出去。  
“…干什么？！”  
“我刚才说了，今天只有我，才能和伊斯力战斗。”  
达夫没有再说话。  
他看着他毁灭的攻击当头落下，无法动弹。  
「不可能…这不可能…」  
「我不会输的…永远不会…」  
「尤其是…我发过誓…决不输给你！」  
一切在那一瞬间扭转乾坤，前所未有的力量震彻天际。  
妖力迅速聚拢又迅速分散，宛若星辰陡然坠落，中央出现的俨然如同那人马座天神。  
没有羽的骨翼向苍天伸展开去，弓与箭完美地成形。  
里卡尔多无法置信地看着马蹄踏在自己胸前，自己的双臂只余鲜血淋漓的截面。  
“你输了。”那个居高临下的声音道。  
里卡尔多愣了半晌，才终于悲哀地清醒过来，重重叹了口气。  
“是，我输了。从今以后，伊斯力，你，是我的王。”

“真的不用追达夫回来？”  
“不用，那样的蠢货要他也没什么用。”  
“但是他很强。”  
“想过人类生活的家伙，强也是白瞎了。”  
桀骜的银色眼眸到达从未到达过的彼岸，他与他并肩站立。青空之下，他们背对村庄，背对过往。  
“怎么我觉得你比较像王一点？”伊斯力平和地笑笑，似乎完全不曾介意自己提出的问题。  
“我随你便。”里卡尔多没有再看他一眼，“现在要去哪里？”  
伊斯力的身形晃了晃，仿佛思考对他变得极其困难似的，良久，才开口道：  
“北方吧。”  
“为什么？”自然而然脱口而出。  
“臣下似乎不需要问王为什么。”他笑靥灿若光明。  
“我无所谓。”  
“那我们走。”他的语气一如还是银瞳的那些华岁。他们肩并肩，迈向彼方。

以后，还有以后么。  
北方漫天的风雪张扬绝美地飞舞，渲染了他银色的发他银色的瞳。  
他们来到北方，在这里代替山贼成为霸主。  
组织没有再派来战士，彻底放弃了这银白色的荒芜大地，放弃了他，伊斯力，曾经的最强神之战士，曾经No.1。  
人类对银瞳的恐惧在那次恐怖事件后愈演愈烈。他却忽然倍加轻松起来，才发现曾经的光环沉重到了难以再次背起的地步。  
他终于，自由了。  
其实这，何尝不是背负银瞳悲伤宿命的他们，最好的归宿。  
银瞳不是人类，本来就不是。  
可怜他们还妄想作为人类战斗到最后，却才清醒过来很早以前的那天起就不再是人类血肉之躯。  
越来越多昔日的同伴加入他们的行列。因为他们景仰他的力量，他们寄托于他梦想。  
他们称他，白银之王。

北地终于成为了他和里卡尔多的新居所，代替了早早在记忆中被抹去的，尚为人类的那个所谓“家乡。”  
其实那时的他们已经明白，成为银瞳的那一刻起便已踏上不归的修罗血路，撕裂了虚伪的伪装，反而活得轻松起来。  
只是刚觉醒的那几年，他们还是会偶尔迫使自己将那些人类的零碎记忆拼凑到一起，作出一幅徒然令自己迷茫的风景画。  
例如那天打探消息的昔日No.11呈上报告，达夫去了西方，找到了他想要的女人。  
是个前No.1女战士，甜美的外表下是与他们的王匹敌的，可怖的力量。  
他置之一笑，没有理会。却忽然想起什么来。扬起头，山风吹乱长发。  
“里卡尔多，你是在哪里出生的？”  
“那种烂掉了的事情，谁还记得。”多年未变的俊美容颜不屑一顾地偏过头去。  
“那你还记得是为了什么成为银瞳的么？”  
“天晓得。”  
他叹口气，望着高挑青年深色的背影在雪地中泛着白光，分外孤绝。  
“里卡尔多，你说，我们又是为什么在活着？”  
“真怀疑你的脑子是不是被妖气腐蚀掉了，”银眼狮王不带温度地瞅了他一眼，“不是为了吃人内脏么？”  
“不不不，当然不是。”美丽的男人沉下脸色，下了严肃的结论，“吃内脏只是活下去的手段，决非目的。”  
“那你认为是什么。”即使过了再多年月，里卡尔多依然没有像他其他的部下一样尊敬，景仰他。伊斯力清楚，他比包括组织在内的谁都想杀自己，却比组织更不可能杀得了自己。  
里卡尔多…你终究不明白自己输在哪里。  
强大的人一定是有梦想的，即使不老不死如他们，也没有坚强到不倚赖希望便活下去。  
但是其实他不知道。  
他不知道自己何来的梦想。  
没有了蹉跎岁月，空有时光。

一些事情，终于在那个脆弱，神经质，却强大地匪夷所思的，名叫普莉茜拉的女孩出现时改变。  
那个日子依旧晴朗，然而天地变色。  
里卡尔多终于，第一次输给伊斯力以外的人。  
压倒性的优势，一如当年，伊斯力削去他的双臂。  
女孩单脚站在他胸上，使他喘不过气。腥甜的液体喷溅而出，他忽然觉得反胃。  
然而伊斯力意料之中地出现，风雪招摇如雪莲。  
那一瞬里卡尔多竟然有种心安的冲动。无论如何，他知道，伊斯力不会输的，击败了他的人，他承认了的王，不会输的。  
然而也只有那么一次，里卡尔多的信仰居然那么凄惨地粉碎。  
那位高高在上的白银之王，失去了半身，半跪在赤身裸体的女孩面前，向她效忠。  
里卡尔多愣住。  
下一秒，他艰难地站起身，以最快速度接上左臂。  
然后他向反方向飞奔，头也不回。  
再下一秒，他被人死死拽住。  
他回头，恰对上伊斯力潭水一般的双眸。而那眸子之中此刻闪烁的绝望，悲伤和愤怒让他惊讶得说不出话。  
“你跑什么，恩？”  
“真不敢相信，白银之王你居然被个丫头打败了。”尽全力掩饰住慌乱的心跳，将已然接近破碎的不屑挂在脸上。  
伊斯力忽然疯狂地面朝天大笑起来，上气不接下气，全身发抖。  
再然后，猛然地，他抬起头，看了他一眼。随即放开他，转身，离去。  
「里卡尔多…你终究还是不明白…」  
「你知道么…人类的生命只有几十年光阴，同我们相比短暂地可怜。但是在这几十年中，人类却是有追求，有理想的。」  
「他们用这几十年，做想做的事，爱想爱的人。直至老去，死而无憾。」  
「可是我们呢，徒有不老容颜，心如死灰。」  
「如果你有一点点了解我，便会知道我决不会甘于这样的宿命。」  
「所以，如果有可能，我将以这个女孩为赌注。」  
「让我像人类那般，为理想活一次，至死。」

北地的战争无情地爆发，生命在硝烟弥漫中灰飞烟灭。  
里卡尔多俊美的容颜上不再有任何表情。  
他看着参加战斗的人一个个倒下，无论敌人还是同伴。  
无动于衷。  
「那么，差不多是时候了吧。」  
暴走的少女面容已扭曲到不成样子，剑狂风般乱舞，风雪肆虐着高唱挽歌，而他浑然不觉。  
少女绝望的金色瞳眸里倒映出他的影子。  
里卡尔多忽然觉得，值了。  
他约莫着有些明白了伊斯力执着的原因，有些明白了所谓活着的意义。  
可是一切都晚了。他眼睁睁看着剑的轨迹在空气中切割出壮丽的图案。  
最后一刻他仿佛听见几百年的时光在耳边回响，依稀记得的容颜决绝依旧。  
那么，都结束了。  
总算，还都值得。  
“真漂亮……”  
肉体粉碎，妖力四散着逃逸。狼籍的战场空旷如同什么都没有发生过，也不会再发生。  
只是，他都不知道了。

行进中的马发出惨烈的嘶鸣，缰绳猛地勒下。  
「里卡尔多…！」  
终于，世界塌陷。  
伊斯力明白了，时光骤然陨落，在他面前悲伤地停滞。  
来不及了，再也无法挽回了。  
“怎么了，伊斯力？”少年单纯的目光不解地望向他。他却只是不为察觉地苦笑一声。  
“没什么，我们继续赶路吧。”  
即使这样，我依然不能为你落一滴眼泪。  
甚至不能再陪你一个日夜。  
可是我知道你是明白的，里卡尔多。  
我所能做的，原来只是很单纯的事情。  
那便是，背上你，你们所有人的愿望，不回头地前进。  
希冀不知要多久以后的那天，想起你那时的姓名，因而更加坚强。

坠梦。离殇。且行且远，且行且歌。笑别天使之城。  
几世纪的守望，一世宿命，在风雪的掩盖中画下句点。  
亦是终结。

神啊，请救赎。  
我自深渊向你呐喊。

————————————————The End————————————————

后：话说这是某只赶了三天出来的成果= =|||质量凄惨，还望笑纳。  
本来觉得三千来字也就差不多了，结果硬给拖成六千余，自PIA。  
那么，作为在天方的拜坛文，同时也算是对我07下半年唯一一个爱地天荒地老的CP北狮的交代，首先要感谢修普殿那几篇看得我泪奔的北方众文。没有它们也就没有这篇文的诞生，拜m_ _m。  
个人对北狮的理解，其实还是停留在很初步的境界。一直认为，他们更应该是彼此赖以呼吸的挚友吧（真不像是腐女说的= =+）。其实，Claymore里已经聚集了太多悲伤种种，所以才希冀着那之中最为纯粹的光明吧。  
也许近期会写Claymore的评吧，私也要对偶滴御姐们有所交代- -|||。  
感谢支持本文的朋友，天下喜欢Claymore的孩子，所有心中有爱的朋友。  
鞠躬——


	13. Lady Of Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莉芙露x伊斯力。高三写的现实主义（？）乱炖x

大嫌いな日々１９才  
大嫌いなカオ１９才  
黒アゲハ蝶のように僕らしい羽で飛びたい  
くだらないって言わないで

そんな人生がいいの  
いいの……

伊斯利总觉得这一定是有什么搞错了，他的人品怎么会到这个地步，穿越了一轮回仍然让他不得好死…至少是不得超生。尽管他那副皮相扒了网点擦了浪线以后仍是可圈可点，却无可挽回地又落进一个八点档里。  
他暗骂自己当年年少无知，一个热血冲昏了头就响应国家号召填补急需人材报了警校。虽然他在学校时那所后来转改成女校的男校就已经在以列莫托老不死为首的MIB熏陶下把所谓男子气概都当泡面吃了，毕竟当时总还不是如今这世道。不过至少从伊斯利的审美来看，作为市公X局刑侦队长回到母校算不上什么衣锦还乡的美事，特别是目的还是调查校园谋杀案件的时候。  
所以他决定了。在他重新踏入母校校门前，他得拖上小学同学兼初中同学兼高中同学兼大学同学兼终生好友兼疑似基友兼副手的里卡尔多喝上一杯，是没有节制没有节操的很大一杯。  
待到里卡尔多一步三晃怒气冲冲地把他拽出附近那个叫The Sky Square的小酒吧时，一时没克制住就差点下克上了一回。后来他逮着这个机会以里卡尔多你害我脑残了影响办案为由愣是改了人事编制把里卡尔多拴在自家门口当了看门狮子。

Claymore女子学院高中部，简称CM女院，作为区里的头牌之一兼市里的女校之首，被外界公认很有两把刷子，据说是穿越到哪个时空都还高出市三女中几个档次的存在。然而被诸多复杂现象掩盖的真理是，所谓牛校并不仅仅体现在考试成绩巾帼不让须眉每年挤那因为装X过度而参加的学校越来越少的十校联考都能排个不赖的名次上，更体现在学校出了命案这票十七八岁少女仍然安之若素面不改色地执行她们的战时共X主义上。伊斯利进校调查的那天天气不错，只不过11月中旬的气温跟2月有得一拼。那会儿高三期中考试刚好结束，他走在塑胶跑道上，能从拉长的斜影里闻到疲倦的焦味。  
调查尽量隐秘，不要影响到高三年级的气氛。这是列莫托校长大人千叮咛万嘱咐的版本。  
给我低调着点，不然动摇了军心姐姐拿法式长棍爆你菊。这是迪妮莎年级主任用微笑传达的版本。

很好很好。伊斯利很快发现其实所谓牛校生的理科牛X三观不正问题没有他想的那么严重——现在的世界里八雄八雌的是大闸蟹，戴三个表的是绿坝娘。大闸蟹还是阳澄湖镀金的那种，绿坝娘则是女仆装版的。  
退一万步说，在女校办案总有一个好处——如果追逐美女是男人的天性的话。同她们安慰那些直推J大的文科女生说J大再次总归男人多是一个道理。  
于是第一天结束时他和里卡尔多又在The Sky Square喝…吃晚餐时他竟然开始YY爱与美的女神向他走来，秋波频送步履款款波涛汹涌。白日梦攀上顶点的时候他被人打断，一个模样还过得去一簇头发垂眼前的长披肩女生穿了CM女院那颇具可YY性的校服出现在他们桌前，向前微伏下身，姿态[][]。  
他略微有些失望，但维持了白银之王式的优雅微笑。里卡尔多冷冷地盯着他。要他说，他还没开口那女生的脸就已经足够煎一个正统的美式煎蛋了。  
“警…警官先生…我…我喜欢你！”  
貌似风流倜傥实则齐天大剩的老处男伊斯利僵硬的当口，不远处四五个女生围坐的一桌爆发出一阵惊世骇俗的狂笑，一个短发没刘海的女生笑得敲起了奶茶杯。  
“尤玛…干得好！”  
……  
所以我们说，经验主义要犯错误。伊斯利发誓这是他一生中最后一次相信女子学院是淑女的代名词。

死者他是早见过…啊呸，验过尸了的。据里卡尔多送上来的资料说那似乎是迪妮莎亲自带的物理实验班的一个女生，名字是普莉茜拉。破格跳过一级加之本来就矮所以在出了个位战士的百分之五十以上的物理班里就是咸菜LOLI一只。成绩倒是硬挺。平日里除了食堂的厨子拉基（…）谁也不搭理，基本在班里属于无敌无友除了报考试前三名外一般不会提到的人物，几乎可以排除仇杀可能。  
她是喝了自己杯子里含氰化物的水而死的。有下毒机会的人很多，无法排查。  
她的桌肚里有一张来历不明的空白化学试卷。KUSO的是卷子上第一道题就是关于活性炭的作用与饮水净化。  
她成绩很好，是期中考试后拿到寥寥无几的F大直推表的人之一。  
F大直推的竞争很激烈。所以凶手的最大可能是排在她之后几位错过直推表的人。虽然凶手算错了时间，她死时直推名单已经报给F大，不能再更改。  
以上。  
顶住里卡尔多看傻瓜般投来的视线，伊斯利自己都觉得这推理像是看多了电视剧。

狗血归狗血，他还是决定忘记列莫托叮嘱的同时牢记迪妮莎的微笑示意，展开对那几人的秘密调查。毕竟一堂堂名校出了人命不是什么光彩的事，就像本次调查活动的八卦边角料一样拿不上台面。  
说到底，诸如跟踪平行物理A班班长米里雅的作息这样的琐事，以及最后得出的她每周定期给毕业后去阿梅莉卡那深造的希尔达学姐通信内容不明之类脑残结论并不能让刑侦队长心情好上一点，更不要提还有一位传说中高三一开始就以社会实践名义外出行游一圈回来考上F大的前学生会主席嘉拉迪亚有事没事来找她的小学妹们山湖轧轧JQ搞搞。他不是宅男，他对百合不感兴趣谢谢。  
直到一天他发现里卡尔多护送他负责监视的平行化学B班英语裤带表芙罗拉小姐回家时，阿尔方斯的活火山终于冲破了岩浆圈。然后他站在理智的另一端仰望天崩地裂，抬头的角度刚好是等腰RT△的底角弧度值，明媚忧伤。  
“你以为你还是文艺男青年的年纪么？！”  
“从数字上说，比你接近一些吧。”

我庄严宣誓我不干好事，恩。  
有时候他想成为一个焦点，把里卡尔多双手举起，扔出一个漂亮的抛物线。然而现在他却在他冰天海极的目光中聚变，最终坍缩成一道无解的填空题。

“对了，”他再次承受住里卡尔多的鄙视，“你知道迪妮莎为什么被称为微笑女神么？”  
“不是因为她即使批一次成绩足够把爱因斯坦从坟墓里气醒的动能定理考试时也在微笑么？”  
“其他几个物理老师也这样，为什么只有她被这样称呼？”  
“或许是她规定她班上的学生不做她的作业就要当众与另一女生接吻？”  
……

“不过她是个厉害的女人。”  
“恩。如果穿越到漫画里，大概会拧掉我们所有人的脑袋吧。”  
“在那之前她自己的头就先落地了。”他眼神阴郁。

“但是这学校高三最有人气的老师却不是她。”  
“哦？那是谁？”  
“化学实验班的伊妮莉老师。”  
“那又是为什么？”  
“受方总是比较得大众欢心。”  
……

“里卡尔多，”他作安妮宝贝状向后仰去，“你说，是谁告诉你这些的？”  
“芙罗拉。”  
“……里卡尔多，你坏掉了。”

他痛心疾首地放弃了论证迪妮莎被称为女神完全是The Sky Square老板强迫全体员工执行所致，按下open键进行下一集，片尾曲好不煽情。

于是质量守恒机械能守恒动量守恒质子守恒，强酸弱碱强攻弱受离子溶液见风使舵跟着人气走，矛盾无处不在对立统一，一手资料文献资料孤证不立。我们说有人的地方就有江湖，有女人的地方就有JQ。同理，一个全是文科生的地方必定有文艺少女，一个全是女人的地方必定有腐女。  
尽管早就听闻这个学校在他毕业后又出了阿嘉莎这样比所有阿嘉莎•克里斯蒂的著作加起来还要像个美丽噩梦的女人，他的噩梦却是从认识莉芙露小姐才刚刚开始…她是伊妮莉班的班长，不过没有报名竞争F大的直推所以也没有列入调查。另一个调查员达夫勾搭她来问些情况。她的条件简单明了：请我吃饭，把你们最帅的刑侦队长介绍给我。  
结果路人皆知。伊斯利的下场就是出于敬业情操陪了一个穿疑似睡衣的LOLI在The Sky Square消耗了一下午青春。莉芙露提供了一些有价值的情况，不过他的大部分时间还是耗在了YY美丽的大姐姐对他投怀送抱以及提防告白事件上。都说了，他不是宅男，不是LOLICON。  
“伊斯利先生，”她笑意深远地将他拉回了现实，“我给你讲个鬼故事吧。”  
“哦？”  
“文X大X命那几年，这个学校有过一个女生，名字我记不清了。”她忽然口吻认真起来，他打了个激灵。  
“然后？”  
“她被一个高年级的学姐甩了，就从楼上跳下去死了。”  
“于是？”  
“十五年后学校又录取了一个女生，和她长得一模一样，出生日期是她死的那天。”  
“听上去像什么伦理剧的开篇，”他小声咕哝，而后又想起别的什么，“听说你已经准备出国？”  
“是的。等SAT成绩呢。”她的笑容越来越深。伊斯利当真怀疑说莉芙露同学你真的不是女性死神协会的人界卧底么真的不是么。  
“申请什么大学？”  
“西北大学。”

匆忙奔波的是高三的人生，萧索肃杀的是高三的纪律，剑拔弩张的是高三的同学关系，刀光剑影的是高三的爱情…咳咳，好吧高三一切可以从简腐的精神不能从简，一切可以让位爱的YY不能让位。物理班女生YY牛顿爱因斯坦穿越爱，化学班女生搞元素周期表集体拟人，政治班三大哲人JQ关系有历史依据……  
传言是对的，历史班女生从一开始就是校园八点JQ文化的集大成者。所谓事实就是，即使CM女院文科班在嘉拉迪雅之后就没出过特别牛X的人物，而且面对自从平行志愿后传统牛校的贵族地位就不断受到挑战文科班损失尤其严重等种种不利形势，收容了克拉丽莎之类特长生的历史班向来无心于摆脱自己成绩垫底的不利地位。伊斯利推测那是因为文科班众总是出路众多，充斥着辛西娅塔贝莎维罗妮卡之类预录取外国语学院的人物，以及特别热爱往别人班跑顺便蹭吃蹭喝蹭奶茶蹭泡面蹭补课的缘故。  
「物理班说我们整体是精英所以我们的YY是有意义的那米里雅希尔达理科少女理性美理性爱毕业证书爱的动能转化呀~」  
「化学班说我们当中有怪才所以我们的JQ是美好的芙罗拉古妮雅攻受不明是那爱的中性溶液呀~~」  
「政治班说我们人人排前位所以我们的CP是后援强大的迪维温迪妮二刀流一对双剑走天下事物有两面性呀~」  
「历史班说我们成绩渣人不渣我们有文艺团体所以我们的同人才是真正的同人那辛西娅维罗妮卡天人两永隔成了历史的陈迹呀~」  
「理化本一家呀~迪妮莎X伊妮莉+罗亚路X苏菲雅理化老师跨组JQ大暴光！」  
「文史同根生呀~露茜艾拉X拉法艾拉+亚莉斯娅X比茜姐妹爱独家内幕！」  
「全球气候变暖呀世界大同呀这个人世的CP是要均衡统一的呀Claymore泛CP主义塞高塞塞高呀~」  
……八卦之心人皆有之。他抽了抽嘴角，继续。  
「鲜血，秘密与私情，伊斯利X里卡尔多主仆前世后生N18追踪特辑！」  
「马和狮子，队长和副官，白银和北方，人/权和女人。温柔乡是英雄冢，伊斯利X里卡尔多心结新解！」  
…  
……  
………  
那话怎么说的来着，出来混，迟早是要还的。

梅林啊，请救赎，我自石榴裙与银皮鞭下向你呐喊。

“‘我自横刀向天笑’后面填什么？”  
“去留攻德无量抱枕郎。”

“由图可知，△APH以H点为重心。从而可证向量CP的模=向量CM的模。”

“intimate是什么意思？”  
“亲密的。”  
“intimate friends呢？”  
“亲密的朋友？”  
“不，基友。”

大嫌いな日々１９才  
大嫌いなカオ１９才

诶诶，女人花。  
RP的下限大概莫过于上辈子被分尸这辈子卷进谋杀，他愤愤地想。  
然后我们看到千本樱散落时卷起粉红泡泡无数；大英帝国陛下单膝跪地，狗血刹那溅满了整部近代史；黑色皇子脱下面具，白雪伴着铺天盖地的少女心一起凋零。纵然那谁谁的阳寿短得只有高中两年每月翻阅漫画的几分钟那么点光阴，却不妨碍各色同人志里八点档漫天飞舞。说到底YY也是种形而上的纪念，一不小心次元缝隙扭转，就此卷入，粉身碎骨还乐得替人数钱。  
一次元外是谁关上电脑，泪流满面。

你说，什么是悲剧？

そんな人生がいいの  
いいの……

几个星期后剧情终于出现转机。彼时学校放出消息说历年由考上F大的学长为学妹作自主招生辅导的传统项目今年将请那对占了谣言半壁江山的传说中的路西法姐妹粉墨登场。消息一经确认现场立刻爆棚。他原先好奇那位在女校的历史上仍是著名美女的姐姐究竟是何等货色，便也占了个位置。结果姐姐的确性感艳丽，却躲在妹妹后面愣是不肯说两句，倒是那位冰山朋克妹妹硬撑下了大半场。他赞许地点了点头，发现身旁的人，生生缩了一缩。  
“要是F大女生都这样，我就从那闻名遐迩的棺材楼顶跳下去。”  
“官方指定跳楼点，跳楼请到光华楼。尸体处理技术专，避免吓到小朋友。”  
“跳楼多好啊，直推天堂。”  
“据说F大跳楼人数太多，上面就给他们下了限定指标。结果去年又超标了，领导把他们一顿好骂。”  
“原来直推天堂也要名额限制。”  
“把你的伤心事写下来，交上去排队拿表吧。”

日月光华，旦复旦夕。

他觉察到的时候已经晚了。  
露茜艾拉的尸体面色铁青，躺在通向女厕所的走廊上。

他在最高的阳台上发现她的时候她没有穿校服。她扬起的棕色长发让他产生了不真实的幻觉，像断罪之花。  
“我在想，”她慢慢回过身，“要是我再不杀人，你大概就忘记抓我了。”  
“告诉我，”他疲倦地闭上眼又睁开，“你到底是杀人成性还是压力过大？”  
“都不是哦，”她笑开去，“是为了得到你。”  
“别再演八点档了，”他向前一步，准备好暗藏的武器，“你为什么要杀那个女孩？”  
“我可不是要杀她，”一时她的神色中似乎有轻蔑的成分，但是她没有动，“我把少量毒药涂在饮水机出口，只够杀死一个人。碰巧是她罢了。”  
“果然，我们还是先入为主了。”他胸腔中有什么在迅速下沉，“她既然是直推生，就不需要参加千分考，用不着复习化学。那个提示还真拐弯抹角啊。”  
“男人真是…就算穿越了一回智商也高不到哪里去啊。”  
“这次你是把氰化物涂在那个姐姐的眉笔上。那种眉笔要沾水才能使用，而你知道天气太冷，她补妆时一定不乐意开水。”  
“终于说对了。”她看着他一步步逼近，气定神闲，“那么现在，我们来同归于尽吧。”  
“想得美。”他简洁干脆。  
“其实我们都是杀人魔，”她笑着说下去，“我们是一样的。我们都逃脱不了毁灭的命运。”  
“快点穿越回来吧。”他不以为然。现在他离她很近，非常近。  
“穿越的是你。”她的笑容忽然消散在空中，那一瞬间他看见了冰雪，紫色的血覆在上面。  
那是我们真正的宿命，我们的生命轨迹在和平之外。  
“真脑残。”  
“是写的人脑残。”  
“太不符合逻辑了。”  
“是写的人没有逻辑。”  
“于是落幕了么？”  
“写不下去大概就算完结吧。”  
屏幕上有血溅出来，谁知道是那逆天的狗血，或者他自己的血。  
他掏出手铐的瞬间她抱住他，力气大得惊人。然后他们一起坠落，堕入黎明。  
——The End——


End file.
